Equilibrium
by TributeTara
Summary: When polar opposites collide, they will either destroy everything or reach a point of equilibrium... A Jakeward fanfiction. Yes, this is a boy/boy story. A few lemons will ensue later. Reviewers are adored! Rated M for later. NOT AN MPREG FANFICTION!
1. The Second Birth of Alec & Jane

**DISCLAIMER: I, UNFORTUNATELY DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA OR ANY CHARACTERS ASSOCIATED WITH IT! I DO, HOWEVER, OWN AN OFFICIAL TWILIGHT SNUGGIE! (Okay, so it's _technically_ not a Snuggie. Yes, it is off-brand, but come on. Which would YOU choose? A boring name-brand Snuggie, or a Twilight off-brand?)**

**I want to devote this Jakeward fanfiction to WickedSlashAngel, the writers who has inspired me to write this. After reading "The Blood That Binds Us," I just knew that I had to write this. I'm sorry to those of you who want "Human Nature" to be updated, but I am putting that project on hold until this is finished. I simply have no inspiration to continue writing in the Lux-Pain category. My favorite Lux-Pain story, "Broken Hearts," is not being updated and reading good stories like that is what inspires me. If GintaxAlvissForever is reading this, you need to keep writing! As for me, the Twilight muses are singing to me at full blast and I can't ignore them. I watched Eclipse last night to get a feel for writing this as after this first chapter, it will pick up in Eclipse.**

**This story will stray far from the original setup. Then again, isn't that what fanfiction is for? If you want to read the story as it is supposed to be (as much as I would like to argue that my version is the right way and that Meyer got it wrong) then you should drive to your nearest Borders... er... Barnes & Nobles and buy the real book. The first chapter is a flashback from in theory Jane's point of view, but is told in the third person. Just a warning, this first chapter will make the original origin of Jane and Alec impossible, so it is changing a lot of things. I am setting it up this way for a reason that will become apparent soon enough. What I am doing with this is not crucial to the main story, but I feel as though it needs to happen for personal reasons that I will explain next chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: The Second Birth of Alec &amp; Jane<strong>

"_Sister?"_

_Jane laughed. "What is it, Kate?"_

"_I'm hungry," complained the girl of twelve years old. "When is supper?"_

"_Very soon," stated a deeper voice coming from the open doorway._

"_Big brother!" cried Kate, happy too see Alec. She waited everyday for him to come home. She ran to him and laughed as he scooped her up in his arms._

"_Brother," Jane complained, "Did you forget to buy some food on the way home?"_

_His eyes went wide and he laughed nervously. "Sorry, sister. I spoke with someone I knew and completely forgot."_

"_Oh!" trilled Kate, "May I go get it for us?"_

"_I do not know if that is such a great idea..." trailed Jane, "It can be awfully dangerous out there."_

"_Sister!" pouted Kate, "You do not need to worry. I will only go around the corner. I will return in only a few minutes."_

"_Jane," Alec cut it, "Let her go. Many children that are her age have been making trips such as this for years now. It is about time that she started getting used to the outside world."_

"_Alec!" Jane exclaimed, "Have your ears stopped working? Everyday more people are murdered. What if Jane-?"_

"_Sister," Alec interrupted her, "You worry too much. There are many people still outside. No one is bold enough as to attack anyone with so many potential witnesses still roaming the streets."_

"_Alec..." Jane pleaded._

"_Do not worry, sister." chimed the innocent young Kate, "I promise that if anyone tries to hurt me, I will scream very loud so that everyone knows that I am in trouble." She grinned confidently._

"_Well," Jane hesitated, "If you promise that you will not go anywhere else, you may go."_

"_I promise!" cried Kate happily, "Thank you!"_

"_Walk only in areas that are lit," said Alec, handing his younger sister money to pay for food, "If there is anyone dangerous out there, they will hide in the shadows."_

"_Thank you, big brother." Kate quickly curtsied and rush down through the hallway towards the door._

_Jane called after her, "I'm making stew so be sure to buy some potatoes!"_

"_Okay!" Kate yelled back joyfully without turning around. A second later, she was out the front door and into the streets._

_Alec gave his sister a hug. "I know that you worry about her, but you should not. She is a smart young lady and knows what to do and what not to do."_

"_Thank you, brother," replied Jane, "It just feels as though since mother and father passed..."_

"_I understand, sister. You are a very nurturing mother figure to her," he comforted, "You took on raising a child much younger than any woman should ever have to. It shows just how strong you are."_

"_Thank you," Jane smiled, "Go ahead and rest for a while. Thank you for all of the hard labor that you deal with every day. Without you, I doubt that we could even afford these clothes that we wear."_

_"It is my duty, sister. You are like a mother to her, and I am like a father. It is my responsibility to provide for you."_

_Jane smiled. "You are doing a fine job so far, brother. Now please, go rest. You have had a long day."_

"_Thank you, sister. You are too kind." He smirked lovingly and walked upstairs to lie down until supper was ready._

_Jane gathered water and began to boil it for the stew that she planned to make for her family. They were not quite wealthy, but they were not poor either. They lived a pretty decent lifestyle, all thanks to Alec's hard work. The well was kept fairly clean, so Jane made stews often. She loved to experiment with different ingredients. If the new attempt at a stew failed, they would go out to eat at a small establishment down the street from their home. They had their lives together surprisingly well considering considering all of the misfortune that they have faced._

_The door to the kitchen opened. At the time, Jane was facing the pot of boiling water, trying to prevent the water from boiling over as it was dangerously close to doing so. "You are home already? You are not only smart like brother says, but you are fast too!" Jane laughed and turned around. She froze._

_Before her stood a tall, pale man with eyes that she could have sworn were a demented scarlet. "Hello, Jane." His voice was smooth, but it sent a chill down her spine that could have frozen the boiling water._

_She stood straight up. "Who are you?" She demanded._

_He laughed sickeningly. "They always ask the same questions. 'Who are you? What do you want? Why are you here?'" He sneered and began approaching her menacingly._

"_Stay away from me!" she warned, grabbing the large metal spoon that she was using to stir the water. Hot steam steadily trailed off of it. "Please, leave here!"_

_He laughed and shot forward, pushing her backwards._

_She was knocked into the boiling pot of water. She knocked it over as she fell, causing the boiling water to pour down her vulnerable body. The pain was far greater than anything that she could ever have fathomed. The water ate away at her skin and left blisters in their wake. She tried so hard to scream in pain, to cry out for help, but a cold hand covered her mouth._

"_You really are beautiful, Jane," said her tormentor, "It is truly a shame that you caught me at such a bad time. If I weren't so thirsty, I would have spared you. I really do hate taking such a beauty away from the world." _

_And with that, he lifted her head up and bit into the tender, vulnerable skin of her neck and began to drink the crimson blood that raced through her veins. Jane cried so hard in fear for her life and that of her family. She prayed with every fiber of strength that she had left that Kate would be the curious child she is and wander. She prayed that Kate would not come home anytime soon._

_Jane could feel herself getting weaker. After what seemed like ages, she heard a loud noise and the stranger released her, allowing her to fall into a mixture of hot water and what appeared to be glass. No, not glass. It was pottery. Broken shards of pottery. Gathering every ounce of strength that she could manage, she turned her head and let the rest of her body remain limp. She saw her brother seething with anger. He must have thrown the vase at the intruder to save her._

"_Brother..." Jane cried weakly, "He is not normal. Please, run..." She sobbed in fear for the life of her brother. She knew that there was no way that she could survive this ordeal. Modern medicine can remove bad blood from someone, but it cannot put blood back into them. She was already doomed, but Alec still had a chance. Knowing that her life was nearly over, Jane let go of the notion of reserving her energy and shouted at Alec. "Please, go! If you stay, then Kate will come home! I cannot be saved, but she can!"_

_Alec loved his sister and wanted so desperately to take away all of her pain, but he knew she was right. As much as he felt it was his duty as a brother to stay and fight for her, she wasn't the only one that needed to be saved. "I love you, sister!" He cried as he turned around and ran for the door._

_The intruder laughed maniacally as he suddenly appeared in front of Alec, blocking his way. "Where do you think you're going? You are just going to abandon a defenseless young lady to die? And you call yourself a man?"_

"_And this is coming from the man who is attacking a young lady who could not possibly fight back?" Alec retorted._

_The intruded frowned. "How dare you!" He smacked Alec, sending him sailing across the room._

_Alec's head hit the table and he blacked out._

"_Truly pathetic." Muttered the pale attacker as he approached the limp man._

"_Please!" pleaded Jane desperately, "Why are you doing this to us?"_

"_Like I said earlier," he said as he crouched over her brother and lifted his head up by his hair, "I was thirsty."_

_Alec's eyes shot open as the assailant sunk his teeth into his neck. He screamed as fire invaded his blood. Jane felt it too. She has been distracted from the pain of the fire in her blood by the pain of the water eating through her skin, but as her flesh died and lost feeling, the pain within her became increasingly prominent. The stranger drank from Alec for only a short moment before the attacker was distracted again._

_A shriek was heard from the hallway and the maniac released Alec, who limply collapsed, and looked towards the shriek, smiling._

_Jane's eyes widened. "NO!" She screamed, "Please! Don't hurt her!"_

_The man flashed forward and within moments had Kate in a headlock with his hand over her mouth. "And why the hell not?" He grinned._

"_Please! She's just a child!" Jane begged._

"_So?"_

"_Sir..."_

"_Why don't you beg me?" The maniac chuckled, "Who knows? Maybe if I'm satisfied, I will let her go..."_

_"PLEASE!" begged Jane._

"_Please, what?"  
><em>

"_Please, let her go! She's only a child! I beg of you!" cried Jane in desperation._

_The man seemed to ponder it for a moment. "Nah." And with that, he broke her neck, killing her instantly._

_Her killed her. At that moment, Jane's heart was consumed in rage and hatred. She knew they were all going to die. She had no one to protect anymore, no one to love. Everything inside of her was replaced with hate. The only thing that she wanted was to watch the stranger writhe in pain for his wicked destruction of their family. She gathered strength that she didn't know she had and somehow managed to get to her feet._

_The man look surprised. "You can still stand?"_

"_Please, miss. Rest. I will handle it from here." A tall man with long black hair walked into view._

_The intruder gasped. "You! You're-"_

"_Just like you?" interrupted the the long-haired man. He grabbed the sides of the intruders head and before the intruder could react, he squeezed, shattering his head like porcelain. He couched down next to Jane. "I can save you and your brother. Do you want that?"_

_Jane knew she and her brother would surely die, but the thought of having her family back with her triumphed over her reasoning. "Yes, sir. Please, help us..."_

"_If I save you, you will have to serve under me for all eternity. Do you understand?"_

"_Yes, sir." she agreed, not truly knowing what he meant when he spoke of eternity._

_"Okay. I can save your brother too." He brushed the wet hair out of her face._

"_Please, save Kate. She's only a child. She has her whole life ahead of her..."_

_He paused. "I'm sorry. I can't do that. Her heart has already stopped."_

_And with that, Jane blacked out._

_That was the first time that she had met Aro._

* * *

><p><strong>I hope that chapter 1 hasn't depressed you. My editor said it was super depressing. Bear with many. Many happy times are to come! Please leave me reviews. Reviews inspire me to write more so that I don't let down the reviewers, so this will go quicker if you review it. Please, if you have some constructive criticism, please post it. I appreciate anything that helps me to make this story more enjoyable for you. Just please, no flames. I can take negative reviews if you're professional about it, but flames are just idiotic rants and are not appreciated. Thank you for reading! Stay tuned for chapter 2<strong>


	2. Broken Promises

**Okay, so I updated this really quickly because I am in the Twilight zone right now! Yeah, yeah... I said "Twilight Zone." But seriously, Twilight is in my bones right now and I'm on a roll. Updates won't always be this fast, and I won't update starting the 18th and lasting for a few days. I am going to Gettysburg. :D**

**So this chapter is going to set up a huge part of the rest of the story. It will cover the battle against Victoria's newborn army and the part where the Volturi appear. Remember, a fanfiction doesn't have to remain 100% true to the book. Just a heads up! ;D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Broken Promises<strong>

**-Bella's POV (Flashback)-**

_Bella had gone to the reservation that day to see Jacob. For the most part, she had a pretty decent time. She didn't want to give him false hope so she kept it quiet, but she really did love him. In a normal world, a world without without vampires and werewolves, that they would be amazing. But this world was far from normal. In a normal world, when he kissed her, she would have wrapped her arms around his neck and returned the kiss. But as I said earlier, this was not a normal world. When he kissed her, she punched him in the face hard enough to sprain her wrist. She was not really that mad at him really. It was more of a reflex than anything else._

_She made him take her home where Edward was, of course, waiting for her._

"_Bella, I'm sorry about today," he began as he opened the door on her side to let her out of his truck._

"_It's fine Jacob," she hugged him as he helped her down from the truck, "Just promise that you won't do it again." She smiled at him. She could never hold a grudge against him._

"_You've got yourself a deal." He grinned and extended his hand to her._

"_As if you'll get that opportunity," growled Edward, smacking Jacob's hand away before Bella could shake on it. "I swear to God, if you EVER-"_

_Bella put herself between the two and placed her hands firmly on Edward's shoulders. "Edward, please stop it."_

"_Go inside." He commanded._

"_Edward, no," she protested, "Just let it go."_

"_Inside NOW!" he yelled back._

_Bella was left speechless. He had never once directed such anger towards her before._

"_How dare you treat her like that!" yelled Jacob, who looked like he was about to attack at any given moment._

"_Please, STOP!" cried Bella._

_Charlie, who was in the kitchen at the time, heard the commotion outside and had to come out to break it up. Bella knew that if it hadn't been for her dad's interruption, a fight would have broken out._

* * *

><p><strong>-Bella's POV (Present)-<strong>

Bella was playing many memories of the sort in her mind. To be perfectly honest, Bella didn't appreciate how controlling Edward was. She also hated how he treated Jacob. Jacob was Bella's only friend that was not a part of the Cullen family, yet Edward couldn't respect that. Sometimes she felt like Edward was a little bit _too_ traditional. It was growing old. She knew that she needed to say something to him. There was no way that she would be able to pretend to be okay with this for eternity. Even as she lie there in the tent waiting for the battle, she played these memories in her head. Maybe it was the only thing that stopped her from being driven insane by the cold that had mocked her sleeping bag and enveloped her body.

Eventually, Jacob made his way into the tent, earning a dirty look from Edward. Bella shot a dirty look at Edward, who pretended not to notice. "You okay in here Bella? I can't sleep with all of this teeth chattering." He laughed jokingly, but showed genuine concern for her well-being.

"I'm fine," Bella chattered, "I'm just really cold and there's no heat."

He smiled in an almost parent-like way. "It's okay. I've got this covered."

"Don't you even dare." Edward growled.

"So she just freezes to death because you feel like being so over-protective?" Jacob laughed mockingly, "I think not."

"You bastard," Edward snapped, "I said-"

"Edward, please," Bella reasoned, "He's only trying to help."

"Bella-" he started.

"Edward, please!" she cried, "I'm so cold!"

He sighed and grumpily retreated to the corner of the tent.

"Thank you, Jacob," she smiled as he lied down next the her, wrapping his arm around her. She pulled the arm around her tighter the way one might do with a blanket.

"You know," Jacob teased, "It would work faster if you took your clothes off."

She chuckled. "Stop it!" This is why she loved Jacob so much. No matter what their surroundings were or what was going on at the moment, he always had a way of making her smile. Before long, she was asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>-Third Person-<strong>

As Bella slept, Edward and Jacob had a short lapse in hostility. They had been talking back and forth, actually enjoying each others company despite their situation. They shared quite a few laughs.

"You know," Edward started, "If we weren't natural enemies and you weren't trying to steal my reason for existing, I'd kinda like you." He smiled.

"If you weren't planning on sucking the life out of the girl that I love..." He paused. "Nah. Not even then."

They both shared another laugh. In a normal world, they would have been great friends.

* * *

><p><strong>-Bella's POV-<strong>

Bella woke up to Edward's gentle shaking.

"Good morning, Bella," he greeted, "It's time to wake up."

She rolled over, noticing that Jacob had already gone. "Edward?" She was still half asleep, but she knew that she needed to say something while she was in the right state of mind.

"Yes?"

"Can you please be nicer to Jacob?" she asked.

He seemed caught off-guard by the question. "Sure."

She propped herself up with her elbows and looked into his eyes. "Promise?"

"I promise."

She smiled. "Thanks, Edward," she hugged him, "I know you don't like him, but he's still my friend."

He hugged her back without saying anything. He helped her up and they walked outside. He began talking about the future.

"Don't you think that this is an odd time to bring this up?" She asked him. "We have plenty of time to talk about our future later."

"Okay, but there's just one question I have."

"Yes?"

"Will you let Alice plan the wedding?" he asked.

"The _wedding_?" asked a voice from behind her, "You're _marrying_ him?"

Bella turned around and faced Jacob. The pain in his eyes was indescribable. "Jacob!" she looked back at Edward. "You _knew_ he was listening, didn't you?" she asked angrily.

"Bella-" Edward started.

"Edward!" she gasped, "How could you?"

"He had a right to know."

"But you _promised_ me that you would be nicer to him!" she pulled away from Edward, "I didn't think you would ever break a promise, especially not so quickly." She turned to go after Jacob, who was already one the other side over the trees.

"Bella, wait." Edward grabbed her wrist.

"Let go!" She yelled back at him. His was quick to comply. Jacob was just on the other side of the trees. "Jacob, wait!" she ran up a steep slope, nearly slipping on loose rocks.

He didn't even turn around to look at her. Instead, he looked out at the land the stretched past the cliff that he was standing near.

"Please, Jacob," she reached him and grabbed his arm. "Get away from there! You're going to fall."

"So what?" he replied without looking at her, "Give me one reason that I shouldn't jump right now!"

"Jacob!" she smacked his arm, "Please don't talk like that!"

"That's not a reason," he replied coldly, "Try again."

_'He's serious...'_ she realized. "Jacob, please don't jump. I need you!"

"Not good enough."

"Jacob. You're far too important for me to lose. I need you in my life." She let her tears flow freely.

"That's still not good enough," he said as he took another step towards the edge, "Let go." He shook his arm, trying to get her to let go.

"No, Jacob," she slid her hand down from his forearm where it was holding him firmly, "If you're going to jump, then I'm coming with you." She grabbed his hand and held it lightly.

He looked over at her. "Bella..." He looked as though he was on the edge of tears himself. "That's not fair."

"Neither is killing yourself because I won't say that I love you."

He squeezed her hand gently. "Do you?"

She smiled softly. "Jacob, you know that I do."

"Then say it," he demanded, "Tell me that you love me."

"Jacob," she replied, "I love you. If I lose you now, I don't know what I'd do."

He kissed her softly. "I love you too, Bella." He paused. "Why are you marrying him?"

"Jacob, can we talk about this later?"

He hesitated. "Okay," he agreed, "Edward's probably waiting for you."

"Yes," Bella sighed, "He probably is."

* * *

><p><strong><span>~Timeskip~<span>**

The battle does not take long. Within a half hour, Victoria and most of the newborn vampires are dead.

* * *

><p><strong>-Bella's POV (Post-Battle)-<strong>

Bella looked over at Carlisle, who had his arm on the shoulder of a girl who was a few years younger thank herself. Bella placed her at about twelve or thirteen years of age. The girl made no noise. Bella could feel the fear rolling off of the girl. Bella greeted the girl. "Hello. My name is Bella." She extended her hand out to the girl.

She began to shake and jerked towards Bella. Carlisle pulled her back with the hand the he had on her shoulder. Esme stepped in between the two girls and gave Bella a look of warning.

"Esme, is she..." Bella trailed off.

"Yes, Bella. She is."

"Wait, is she one of the _newborns_?" Bella grew nervous.

"You don't need to worry," Esme assured her, "She surrendered."

Bella didn't know how to reply, so she chose to remain silent instead of stumbling around for words.

Alice's head shot up. "They're coming."

The girl looked to Alice. "Who is?"

Alice frowned. "The Volturi."

* * *

><p><strong>-Jane's POV-<strong>

Jane remained emotionless as she crept through the woods with the rest of the Guard. She reached the site of the fight and resisted the urge to look around. She hid it, but she was truly astounded that they were so successful in thwarting the newborn army. They approached the band of vampires.

"It would seem that we have missed a very interesting battle..." stated Alec.

"So we have," Jane began, "I am surprised that you managed to take out such a large army without any casualties."

"We just got lucky." replied Alice.

"I seriously doubt that," Jane replied, noticing a girl hiding behind Carlisle, "You missed one."

"Please, ma'am. Have mercy," Esme reasoned, "She surrendered."

"She had no idea what she was doing," Carlisle joined her.

"We'll take full responsibility of her," Esme added, "We'll teach her everything about our ways. Please, just give her a second chance."

"Dear Esme," Jane responded, "The Volturi doesn't give second chances."

Esme said nothing. She just hung her head in defeat, knowing that saying anything further would only endanger the her family.

"Brother," Jane commanded, "Take care of her."

She watched as her brother approached the young girl. She remained emotionless as the girl stepped backwards and dropped to the ground, backing away from Alec as he closed in. He turned his back to Jane and crouched down in front of the girl and grabbed her by the arm. The girl began to scream.

"Brother, what is taking so long," demanded Jane and she made her way toward him, "Why aren't you-" She cut herself off mid-sentence. Now that she had a clear look at the girl, she understood what was wrong.

Her brother looked up at Jane. "Kate..."

The young girl that Jane had ordered her brother to destroy looked _exactly_like Kate. Over the many centuries that they served together as the Volturi Guard, the two siblings had grown heartless and bitter. They felt no love for anyone expect each other. Their only other reason to love had been taken away over a millennium ago. But it this moment, she saw the her dead sister in the eyes of this young girl. She saw the opportunity for life that her sister should have had. "Alec."

"Yes, sister?"

"She's coming with us."

Hints of a smile threatened Alec's face. "Sure thing, sister." He grabbed the young girl's hand. "What is you're name?"

The young girl looked very unsure, but managed to choke out an answer. "I'm... Bree. Bree Tanner."

"I'm Alec." He helped her up gently and tugged her. "Let's go."

"Where are we going?" she asked nervously.

"You'll see."

Jane was proud of him for keeping up his cool demeanor and made a point to keep her's up as well. She moved on to the next matter at hand. "Edward?"

Edward made eye contact. "Yes?"

"Why have you not kept your promise?"

"What?" He was taken aback.

"I let that girl live on the condition that you would turn her before we met again," Jane looked into Bella's eyes, "You've failed to do so."

Bella spoke up. "The date is set."

"And?" Jane replied coldly, "That's irrelevant."

"Please, Jane," Edward began to get shaky, "Can you give us just a little bit longer?"

There was a pause. "No."

Alec acted on cue and shut down Edward's senses and control over his body. He was about as close as a vampire could ever be to being in a coma. He turned to the rest of the family who looked at them in shock and grief. "I'd suggest you take him back to your lovely little home."

"Brother," Jane stole his attention, "Please take care of her too." She pointed to Bella who looked panicked.

Bella collapsed and Jane approached her limp body. "I suggest that you get moving," she looked up at the Cullens, who were trying their best to hide their emotions. "If you stay for much longer, we may be forced to look into exactly how you overcame an army of newborns."

The Cullens hesitated, and without a word, they solemnly disappeared into the forest.

Jane turned her attention to the girl that held tightly onto Alec's hand. "Hey, Bree." She address the girl rather informally, which was unusual for her.

The girl nervously clung to Alec. "Yes?"

Jane looked down at the unconscious Bella, and then back at Bree. "Are you by any chance... thirsty?"

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so I'm sure you're all wondering exactly why I rescued Bree Tanner if she isn't going to be an important part of the plot. Well that is the personal thing that I mentioned earlier. When I read Eclipse, the death of Bree didn't affect me too much, but I cried when I watched the movie. Here is the reason why. The actress that plays Bree looks almost identical (the nose is slightly different) to my 4 year old niece. <strong>**And for another odd coincidence, my niece's middle name is Alessa after the little girl in Silent Hill. It turns out that the actress who plays Bree Tanner in Eclipse also played Alessa Gillespie in Silent Hill! Freaky!**

**Chapter 3 will not be a happy one, but I want to get Jake back into the picture. If you noticed, Jacob did not get injured in my fanfiction. I figured that the girl he loves is going to be taken from him, so he'll be in enough pain. I hope that you'll keep reading after this chapter. I love reviews!**


	3. Goodbye Bella

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga or any characters associated with it. I do, however, own these neat little pins that have the Cullen family crest, as well as other things, on them. I bought them at Barnes & Nobles.**

* * *

><p><strong>Now that I have uploaded this online it doesn't look as cool as it did when I was typing it. I typed it in Zephyr, the font used for the Twilight title. I am going to touch on the grieving process, but I will do my best not to dwell on it. The other day a couple of readers favorited this story, which meant a lot to me. It was the first time that anyone had ever added anything that I have written (though at the same time I haven't written much) to their favorite stories list. <strong>

**I was originally going to devote a one-shot to the first person to favorite me, but one-shots aren't exactly my thing. Instead, I will devote a side story to them. I saved Bree Tanner in this story on a personal note and didn't plan to take it further, but I plan to create a side story to cover her new life. However, I have to finish this story first, so it will take a while before I get to that. Until then, enjoy Equilibrium.**

**Also, if you want updates on my stories or just want to get to know me, my livejournal account name is judasforever, just like my writing one. I also have a twitter with the same username, but I don't expect that to get any action for a while. I'm only starting out after all. ****As for that oneshot gone Bree Tanner follow-up for the first reader to favorite me, it is now back to oneshot status per fans request. PM me with a combination the you'd especially like to see out of the four following characters: Paul, Jacob, Emmett, Edward. Personally, I'm wanting to attempt an Emmett/Paul, but I want your imput. Thank you! ;D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Goodbye Bella<strong>

When Edward finds out about Bella's fate, he does not scream. He does not even get angry at the Volturi. He just sort of died inside. The shimmer in his eyes died away, leaving only dull amber. The only person that he blames for her death is himself. She had begged him countless times to turn her. He had declined her request night after night for almost a year now. He told her that he wanted her to experience life first. He said that she deserved to enjoy her mortality while she could. He told her that if she waited just a little bit longer, that they could be together forever. She even told him that this would happen if the Volturi ever returned, but he didn't listen.

Jacob wasn't any better off. He had spent so long fighting with Bella and Edward to keep her human. He had never wanted her to become a vampire. At one point, he had even told her that he'd rather she be dead than be one of them. And now look at where they were. If he had let her chase after what she truly wanted, she wouldn't be dead right now. In a sense, should would still be dead, but it would have been better to have Bella as a bloodsucking leech than as yet another body in the ground. Now her could never see her again. He could never look into those innocent mocha irises, say something stupid, and listen to her angelic laughter.

As for Charlie, he was a wreck. The Cullens wanted to give Bella a proper burial, but that was impossible. They had to leave Bella's drained, mangled body in that lonely field in the woods, playing off of Victoria's killings that the rest of the town thought was some large bear or something. They moved her truck to the side of a road that was near the woods that led to Bella's corpse, making sure that she would be found and wouldn't just rot alone in that field. Alice's original reason to have Bella over was to have a sleepover, so she called Charlie and told him that she had never come over. Bella was reported only a few hours later by a hiker. Charlie had no reason to suspect that any of the Cullens. Sure, he was not fond of Edward, but he trusted Alice and, as far as he knew, the family had been together the entire night.

Together, yet alone, the three men spiral into a deep depression that seemed to have no bottom.

* * *

><p><strong>-A Year Passes-<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>-Edward's POV-<strong>

Edward walked into a small flower shop. He frequented the shop so often, that bell that rings when the door opens had become but white noise to him.

"Hello, Edward," greeted Lydia, the young owner of the flower shop. She and Edward were not exactly friends, but there was a level of understanding between the two. Like Edward, Lydia had also experienced the pain and sorrow of losing someone you love. A few years ago, both of Lydia's parents had been murdered in Seattle for the money in their pockets, which is why she was running their flower shop at such a young age.

"Hello, Lydia." Edward came here often.

"Would you like the usual?" She asked sympathetically.

"No," he sighed, "I want something extra special this time."

She looked up and groaned knowingly. "Oh, my. Don't tell me. Is it...?"

"The one year anniversary of her death." He stated solemnly.

She sighed in sympathy. "I'm so sorry, Edward. Here," she grabbed a large arrangement off of the counter. "I want you to have this."

The arrangement was along the level of something Alice would do. Large flowers of many shapes, sizes, and colors were arranged expertly. He knew that Bella would have loved it. "Thank you so much," he smiled sadly, "How much for it?"

She hugged him gently, "This one's one me."

"No," Edward protested, still his generous self, "Please let me pay for this."

"Edward, I made that for a wedding that was canceled. The flowers were already cut and arranged when they told me."

"But still-"

"Edward," she interrupted, "If they weren't out of here by the end of today, I would have had to throw them away."

He smiled softly, giving up on making her accept payment. "Thank you, Lydia."

"No problem," she brushed her somewhat messy brown hair out of her face, "I hope things get better for you soon."

"Thank you. It means a lot."

A short woman nearby began to ask about so geraniums, so Lydia said goodbye and turned to take care of the customer. As she turned, Edward slipped some money into her back pocket.

* * *

><p>He drove in a haze to the cemetery where Bella was buried. He knew exactly where she was buried and carried the beautiful flowers to her grave site. There were many more flowers than normal today. Normally only he and Charlie left flowers on her grave. Today, it seemed like the entire town had remembered the anniversary of Bella's death. A shine of flower arrangements were arranged in a half circle around her grave, leaving the front open for others to pay their respects. A pile of flowers created by many people who had brought only a few flowers covered the engraving the lay at the base of her tombstone. All the could be seen was Bella's name and her short eighteen years of life.<p>

He carefully set his arrangement on top of her grave. He spent a long time there. Sometimes, he could swear he was close to crying, but that was impossible for him to do. He was curse to live with this sorrow and have no way of letting it out. He couldn't use music to let it out, as his fingers stopped working the way the once his fingers lost the ability to graceful dancer over the ivory keys. He couldn't even kill himself without help. He had considered going to the reservation and letting the wolves tear him to shreds, but that would not have been fair to Jacob.

He knew that Jacob must be feeling just as bad as he was. He hadn't seen Jacob since Carlisle had told him about Bella. He hadn't left the reservation since. Edward could still remember Jacob's reaction as clearly as it had been the moment that it had happened. It didn't register right away. When Jacob understood exactly what had happened, he shut down. Edward didn't have a great relationship with the grieving man, but he couldn't help but to stay with him. He had never seen Jacob cry before, yet there he was. He sat silently next to Jacob for about an hour as he grieved, eventually rushing out the door of the Cullen residence and back home.

"I know I say this every time I come to see you," Edward said to a deceased Bella, "but I truly am sorry that I didn't listen to you..." He trailed off for a moment. "If I had... then maybe we'd be together at home and not here..." Edward kneeled at the foot of her grave, not caring if anyone was watching.

He couldn't cry, so he just sat there for hours. At least three hours had passed by the time Edward began to pull himself together and the world around him. He was snapped out of it by a pat on his back. He looked up to see a tired-looking Charlie.

"I'm sorry, Charlie." Edward got up and began to walk away.

"Wait." Charlie went after her. "It really means a lot that you came."

"Of course I am." He replied sadly.

"But still..." Charlie mournfully trailed off. _'Sorry for ever doubting that you loved her.'_

Edward heard the thought. "I understand," he hugged Charlie empathetically. "I should probably go." He let Charlie go and stepped around him.

"Wait," Charlie grabbed Edward's shoulder and paused, "How long have you been here?" _'You're freezing!'_

"For a while."

"Why don't you come back to my house?" Charlie invited.

"I'm sorry, Charlie," Edward responded coldly, "Maybe some other time. I'm not much up to being around people right now."

"Alright," Charlie sighed in disappointment, "You're welcome anytime though." The police chief gave Edward a small brass key.

Edward put on a smile. "Thank you."

"Take care," said the police chief as he placed a dozen or so white lilies at the base of Bella's grave. He remained in this crouching position and his eyes glassed over. Edward knew that he was playing every moment he and his daughter had spent together.

Edward watched the sad scene in the police chief's head for a while before he heard footsteps and a strange, yet familiar, scent. When he turned around, his gaze met with a man who he hadn't spoken too in nearly a year now. Jacob.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh God! I'm so depressed now! I totally feel everything that I write about. I could feel Jane's pain and hate earlier, and now I can feel Edward's sorrow and isolation. I wonder if this works on lemons... I bet when I write one that I'll have a limp for the next few says. Haha. Sorry. Couldn't help myself. I know this is kind of short, but I wanted to get something up for now as it may be a day or two before I can update again. If that weren't the case, this chapter would be about twice as long. Then again, I could still maybe update, but I didn't want to risk leaving you guys updateless for too long.<strong>

**So I think I know now how I want this story to go down. I won't tell you want is to come, but I can tell you what is _NOT_ going to appear. There will be no male pregnancy, tentacle rape, or any kind of rape for that matter. I'm not a fan of male pregnancy and will never put it in a fanfiction. Sorry. I put many important things (as well as many trivial things) on my profile so if you're getting into this story, please stop by my profile. And don't forget to review! :D**


	4. DRAMA!

**Disclaimer:(Also applying this to chapter 2, as I forgot to post a disclaimer there and didn't realze until just now when a reader sent me a PM) I do not own the Twilight Saga or any of the characters associated with it. I do however own a Zune, which I personally prefer over an iPod. It's not as harsh to some****one on a budget such as myself and is a lot more user friendly. That's just me though. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Okay. So I'd like to start this chapter off by apologizing for the briefness of chapter 3. I thought it would be longer before I would have an opportunity to update and I wanted to leave you guys with at least <em>something<em>, but maybe I should have waited anyways. I'm sorry about the short, proof-quality mess that was chapter 3. So moving away from the negative, I want YOUR input on this story! I have already changed the future of this story a few times from the suggestions of others and I _live_ to make you happy (okay, maybe it's not that drastic, but still). Last chapter ended with Edward turning around after leaving Bella's grave and running into none other than Jacob Black! Only one thing can ensue... (see the chapter title for the answer)**

**Also, later in this chapter Taylor Swift is mentioned wearing a cream-colored, curtain-sequined dress. I am imagining the dress that she wears in the end of the music video for 'Mean', which is my favorite song by her. Just a heads up in case you were wondering. ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: DRAMA!<strong>

_'You...'_ Jacob didn't make eye contact.

"What about me?" Edward asked almost casually. If he weren't so awfully depressed after visiting Bella, he would have gotten irritated at the hate-laced tone in the shifters voice.

Jacob's brown eyes snapped off as he made eye contact with the vampire. "You know I hate that."

"So?" Edward responded carelessly, hating how easily picking up this bickering was. He hadn't seen Jacob in almost a year, and yet they picked up right where they left off.

Jacob shot a glare at Edward, the shifter's warm irises shooting ice through Edward's mind. He didn't say a word.

"Listen, Jake-" Edward began.

"Don't call me that." Jacob cut the vampire off, his nose wrinkling.

"Well," Edward responded coolly with sarcastic undertones, "What _should_ I call you?"

"Don't call me anything, leech. In fact," Jacob became more upset the longer that he stood in the presence of the man that Bella had chosen over himself, "Just don't talk to me. Ever."

"Jacob," Edward grew serious, the sarcastic smirked disappearing from his face as the corners of his mouth drew together solemnly, "What's the point in continuing this."

"This _what_?" Jacob didn't budge.

"This stupid _bickering_ that we've been at for so long! I mean, really. Jacob, what's the point anymore?" Edward pleaded, making senseless motions with his hands. "Do you really think that this is what she would want?"

Jacob released a strained breath. "Do you _really_ think that _you_ have any place to speak on her behalf?" the shifter said angry, taking a step inward towards the vampire every couple of words.

Edward took a step back to put some space between the two. "Jacob, you have to understand that we're both feeling the same pain!"

"Don't you EVER compare yourself to me!" Jacob bit back. _'I wouldn't have let her die.'_

Edward gasped softly. "Jacob..." he bit his lower lip, "Do you really think that I had a choice?"

"You've always had a choice." Jacob's anger died down, but it was quickly replaced with a toxic bitterness.

"Do you really think that I would leave her there?" he responded, his tone almost offended, "I couldn't do anything to stop them."

"You could have fought!" Jacob barked back (no pun intended).

"If I could have, don't think for a second that I would have hesitated," Edward began to grow angry, "I'm not the least bit ashamed to say that I would have thrown away my entire family to save her!"

Jacob drew a breath and stopped short. Had he really heard that? "But you didn't."

"I didn't have an option to fight!"

"Why not, Edward?" Jacob's bitterness rolled off of his body like a thick fog, almost choking Edward, "I would have fought for her until the very end, but your _leech police_ show up and you just handed her over to them!"

"I did NOT just HAND HER OVER!" Edward's fury reached a peak, "THEY TOOK HER!"

By this time, Charlie was watching the two from Bella's grave across the cemetery. Edward read his thoughts to make sure that he couldn't hear what they had been saying. Charlie had not heard a single word that either of them had said, but sorrow trickled out of him steadily like blood from a stab wound. The two men were the closest thing that he had to family now, and they were fighting. After _so long_ of not seeing each other, why couldn't the two just let the past go? Edward saw the logic in this and in all honesty, he wished that Jacob could see it that way too. Jacob was just too stubborn.

"Jacob," Edward cut their ranting short, "Charlie's watching."

"What difference does it make?" Jacob responded, "He's not blind. He _knows_ that we hate each other."

"First of all, I don't hate you," Edward replied, "Secondly, it breaks Charlie's heart to watch us fight."

Jacob rolled the possible reasons around in his head. _Why_would Charlie even care?

"He sees as both as sons, Jacob." Edward answered with a blank face.

"I told you to stay out of my mind..." Jacob growled back.

"We're all he has left now." Edward felt awful as he said it, plucking each sentence straight fro the hurting man's head.

Jacob didn't how to respond at first. "Oh..." He looked down at the ground and sighed.

"I'm sorry about this, but it's for Charlie's sake." Edward warned the shifter.

"What are you-" before the shifter could finish the sentence, Edward grabbed his hand and jerked him into a hug. The scent protruding for the vampire was very sharp and stung his senses like a swarm of yellow jackets. "Hey, Edward?"

"Yes?" responded Edward as calmly as he could manage, the scent of Jacob assaulting his senses. The shifter smelled like a stray that spent it's spare time rolling around in raw sewage.

"I hate you."

"I know," Edward responded and waited a moment before continuing, "Do you think we could meet up anytime and just... talk?"

Jacob pulled out of their awkward embrace. "I wouldn't count on it."

Edward watched as the shifter walked to Bella's grave and put his hand on Charlie's shoulder.

_'Please, leave.' _Jacob directed at Edward, knowing that the vampire was trying to sift through his head.

As if he was silently replying, Edward turned his body and walked to his car, leaving the two men to grieve in peace. Upon getting home, Rosalie greeted him in her own special way.

She looked at Edward for a moment when he walked in through the front door. She didn't say 'hello' or 'welcome back', but rather, "Dude, you smell like some _serious_ mutt."

"I'm sure he missed you too, babe." joked Emmett.

Rosalie ignored him playfully, keeping her attention on Edward. "Spill it."

"There's nothing to spill, Rose," Edward responded through a smirk. No matter what happened, his family's antics always had a way of pulling him out of a sour mood.

"Oh, but isn't there?" The blonde grinned mischievously, "Oh, _Alice_!" she sang out.

"No," Alice yelled back from the other room. Only a portion of her figure was visible from where the two bickering siblings, and the gleeful spectator, were standing.

"Oh, come on!" Rosalie yelled back, "You didn't even know what I was going to ask!"

The pixie-like vampire leaned back in her seat, cocking her eyebrow. "Wanna bet?"

Rosalie pouted. "Well why not?"

"Jacob is a shifter, so I would not be able to see anything involving him." She returned to her magazine, reading an article about Lady Gaga's new teal wig.

"You know..." Rosalie schemed, "What if you looked back at Edward and wait until he disappears? Then you'd know when he ran into the mutt."

"You're missing the point," Alice responded, flipping the page to a 'Who Wore It Best?' article that showed Taylor Swift and Kim Kardashian both wearing the same the same cream-colored, curtain-sequined dress (see opening introduction for details). Taylor Swift won with 72% of the votes.

"What point?"

"I can only see the future, honey."

Rosalie smirked in mock disappointment. "Oh. Right."

Edward laughed.

"What are you laughing at?" Rosalie puckered her face playfully.

"Now you'll _never_ know what happen!" He ran upstairs childishly.

Rosalie's grin stretched from ear to ear. "Aha! So something _did_ happen! I knew it!" She giggled and chased up after him, Emmett trailing closely behind.

Alice smirked and decided to play with her abilities, looking into the futures of the stars in her magazines. Such comical creatures celebrities were. Alice deep down wished that she could be a star. She wanted to strut the latest fashions down the streets of Los Angeles, turning heads and lighting up the gossip magazine. What if it was _her_ being compared to Ashley Greene as the country asked, 'Who Wore It Best?' Alice giggled at the thought, knowing that it could never happen. She could have played of the skin that shimmers in the sun by going the Lady Gaga route, but eventually people would catch on to the fact that she didn't age. Sure, it would take longer with all of the stars around her getting cosmetic surgery, but they would catch on.

Edward ran back down the stairs, smiling like a child playing tag. "I'll never tell!"

Alice laughed at this, happy to see her usually solemn brother so lighthearted and carefree for the first time in nearly a year.

"Well see about that!" called Rosalie after him, giggling wildly.

Emmett leaned on the table, causing Alice to drop her magazine. "They sure are something, aren't they?" Emmett grinned as he watched to two play-fight like kids do.

"They sure are," Alice replied, snickering.

Emmett had a troubled look on her face.

"What's wrong?" Alice grew serious with concern.

"Can you tell me something?"

"What is it, Emmett?" She stood up.

He pointed at the magazine. "_Why_ is her hair blue?"

She paused for a moment before she lost it.

Emmett grinned widely, satisfied at having involved Alice with their childish games.

"That's Lady Gaga, Emmett. That's just what she does." She was still giggling.

"Wait a second!" Emmett put on his pretend serious face and dropped his voice like a gruff police detective from some cheesy novel might have, "Is this the _same_Lady Gaga that stole my meal and wore it as a dress?"

Alice busted up. "Yes, Emmett. That's her."

Emmett laughed loudly. "I wonder what she'd be like if she were a vampire..." He looked around in mock mischief.

"I bet she'd like having diamonds for skin."

Emmett laughed. "Talk about Mother _Monster_!"

The two shared laughs as Edward and Rosalie bickered in the living room, Rosalie sitting on Edward to stop him from escaping.

Esme watched the scene from the hallway with a smile on her face.

"Amazing, isn't it?" Carlisle approached her from behind, innocently putting his hands on her hips and kissing her cheek, resting his head on her shoulder.

"Amazing how our family can turn even the bleakest of situations around?" She smiled as she put her hands on top of his and turned her head to meet his.

"Yeah, that." he replied, giving her a tender kiss. "Hey, darling?"

"Yes?" she closed her eyes and smiled, enjoying this moment. They had been together so long and she had never regretted it for even a second.

"I love you." He kissed her neck gently.

"I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>I felt like the last few chapters had been nothing but gloom and doom, so I wanted to add a little bit of comic relief to keep things lively. Also, I added a little bit of irony where Alice was <strong>**daydreaming about fame. She thought that it would be cool to be compared to Ashley Greene in a 'Who Wore It Best?' article. Ashley Greene is actually the actress who plays Alice in the Twilight movies. Haha. I had fun writing this chapter. Like I said, I'm very sensitive when I'm writing, so writing this made me feel better. When I was writing the Jacob/Edward part, I was listening to 'Unnatural Selection' by Muse. When I was writing the happy family part, I was listening to 'Mean' by Taylor Swift, which I think is a cute song. It's actually my favorite song at the moment, which is weird since Lady Gaga is my favorite artist (did I just lose brownie points with you guys for that one? Haha).**

**Anyways, tell me what you thought. Was this bit of wackiness and childishness an annoying detour or was is appreciated comic relief? Am I being too brief in descriptions or are you liking my short and sweet way of writing? Good or bad, I WANT REVIEWS! If nobody reviews, then it gets a bit discouraging. Even if it's a negative review, post it and let me know what I can do to change you mind. I want to make a story that you guys will love, even if I have to change the way I do things. Thanks for reading chapter 4 of Equilibrium! I hope that you've enjoyed this happy little break, because we're going to get back down to business again in chapter 5, "Smooth Move, Sandpaper!"**


	5. Smooth Move, Sandpaper!

**Disclaimer: Does anyone here seriously think that because I'm writing a fanfiction about it that I own the rights to Twilight? Didn't think so. Moving on~**

* * *

><p><strong>Did you have fun last chapter? I know I sure did! I am going to start updating my LiveJournal account which is judasforever, just like my username is here. I am actually going to start drawing pictures for my story and uploading them there. I will also provide outside links there that would normally block to make sure that I don't link you to some porn site or something. Okay, so this chapter will be a bit angstier (which my computer recognized as a word. Haha) than the latter part of last chapter, but I promise to keep <em>some<em> humor in it. Get read to read (and please review), because here comes chapter 5!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Smooth Move, Sandpaper!<strong>

There was nothing better than family to pull you through when things got rough. No matter what happens, the right family could always make all of your worries dissolve into nothingness. Esme always felt sympathetic to people who didn't have a family to turn to. So many people either have defective families or no family at all.

"Where's Jasper?" asked Carlisle as he nudged his face gently into Esme's neck.

"He said something about finding his 'inner artist', whatever that could mean." Esme chuckled. Jasper was a mysterious one.

"Maybe he's gonna paint us a picture?" Carlisle suggested.

Esme laughed. "Of what?"

"Who knows?" He kissed he once on the cheek. "Maybe he's paint us like this. That people will know of our love long after we're gone."

"He'd better not!" Esme giggled, "I'm pretty much his mother, after all."

Carlisle laughed. "Besides..."

"Hm?" she looked back at him curiously.

"Our love will last _way_ longer than some painting ever will." He drew her into a kiss, after which they stood together and watched as the scene continued to unfold.

By this point, Emmett and Alice were on a laptop, voting on 'Who Wore It Best?' while Edward had escaped Rosalie's clutches and the two began to run around again. Edward opened the door to run outside, but stopped in his tracks, causing Rosalie to run into him. She was having too much fun for her inhuman reflexes to kick in in time.

Rosalie got up, brushing her hair out of her face with her fingers. "Edward! That's cheating!" she looked out the door. "Edward?"

He stood motionless. Alice and Emmett were looking up at him with concern.

"Edward? Come on! Speak up," demanded Rosalie.

His legs folded as he collapsed, Rosalie's quick hands catching him. The entire family gasped in shock.

"Edward!"

"Rosalie..." he coughed, "Rose, is that you? Come closer..."

She leaned in.

Edward put his lips to Rosalie's ear and whispered, "You'll never know."

Rosalie didn't know how to react at first. She paused, and then dropped the laughing Edward. "I HATE YOU!" she screeched in mock fury.

Edward was already on his feet. "That may or may not be true, Rose. Only one thing is certain."

"And _what _is that?"

"You'll never know!" he winked at her, taking off through the door and into the woods.

He laughed and ran furiously, having an amazing time.

"Edward, wait!" Rosalie called after him.

He ignored her. "Not a chance!" he called back jovially.

"Edward!" she screamed.

He was stopped short as he ran into something. He was knocked backwards in a way that would have better suited Bella than Edward. He didn't even need to look. The smell was a dead giveaway.

"Hi, Leah," Rosalie ran after them, stopping before crossing the invisible border. Edward, on the other hand, was about twenty feet past this point.

_'Hi, Rosalie.'_ thought Leah, growling at Edward to translate for her.

Many would think that Leah and Rosalie would hate each other, but they had an unspoken connection. Maybe it was because they were both familiar to the ways of moxie. Both were women who had an attitude and knew how to walk the walk.

"Sorry about him, Leah," she apologized, oddly calm in the presence of Leah, "We were having fun and forgot about the border."

She was angry, but she reluctantly dismissed them. _'...Fine. Just don't let it happen again. Once Sam gets in my head, he'll know about this and tighten security.'_

Edward translated and apologized. "Thank you, Leah."

_'Shut up, leech,'_ she added spitefully at Edward, _'And don't you dare translate that.'_ She let out a low growl. She may have been okay with Rosalie, but she still despised the rest of them.

* * *

><p><strong>-Alice's POV-<strong>

Alice was waiting at the door when they came back.

"Edward!" she stood on her toes to give her brother a hug, "You scared me!"

"She didn't see you for a while," added Carlisle.

Emmett tended to Rosalie. Alice assured him that there was nothing to worry about, but still, he worried. What else were soulmates for?

"Edward," Alice nagged, "You've _got_ to pay more attention!"

"And when I tell you to stop," Rosalie leaned out from Emmett's embrace while still remaining in his arms, "_Stop_."

"So which one did you run into?" asked Alice, smelling the shifter on her brother.

"Leah," Rosalie answered for him, "And we got damn lucky at that! If it were anyone else, you'd be fueling a bonfire right about now!" she wrinkled her brow in concern, trying to lessen the tension with her little joke.

Carlisle walked into the kitchen.

"What are you up to, dear?" Esme called after him as she made her way to the kitchen as well.

"I'm going to call Sam."

"WHAT?" The entire family stared in shock.

"Would you rather he find out from Leah?"

Carlisle began to dial, but Alice knocked his hand away from the phone.

"Alice, please," he argued, "I-"

"We've gotta go," she interrupted, "There's been an accident."

"What kind of accident?" asked Esme in concern.

"It was a car accident. A lot of them. Like a chain reaction."

There was a pause. Rosalie was the first to speak up. "So?"

"Rosalie," Carlisle hushed her, "I'm sure it's important for Alice to have told us about it." He turned to Alice. "Who has been hurt?"

Alice hung her head. "I'm... not quite sure." She snapped her head up. "But I know that it's important that we help!"

Carlisle sighed, unsure if it was her way of stopping him from calling Sam, or-

"She's not lying," Edward interjected.

"Very well." Carlisle grabbed the key's to Esme's Flex off of the hearth of the fireplace. "Let's go."

* * *

><p><strong>-Jacob's POV-<strong>

Jacob's eye's snapped open. He was looking at something metal. There were pipes and screws. Glass was mixed into the jigsaw puzzle of metal pieces. A few moments passed as he examined the piece before he recognized what it was. He was looking at the undercarriage of a car. No, it was a truck. She smell of diesel burned in his nostrils. He tried to look down, but his neck wouldn't move. He strained his eyes and saw the undercarriage pushing _into_ him. Fear began to set in as the pieces came together. He strained to look right and saw pavement. He looked left and saw a steering wheel and the sky.

All at once, he put the pieces together. He was sitting in the passenger seat of a car that was on it's side. A truck had made it's way _through_ the windshield and was cutting into him.

Pain suddenly shot through his body at the realization of what had happened. He heard a noise coming from the driver's side. It was earlier, but now a blonde head peered in.

The face disappeared before he could tell who it was. "Over here!" was the last thing he heard before he blacked out.

* * *

><p><strong>-Rosalie's POV-<strong>

_'What am I crazy?' _thought the blonde after shouting for her family, _'I seriously came all the way out here for _that_ mutt?'_ She sneered and looked down at the pathetic body that she had pulled from the wreckage.

Why he got to live when so many other people had died in this accident was beyond her. If should could have cried, she would have. She and her family split up to scour the wreckage for survivors, and Rosalie had come across a Lincoln MKX with two young girls and an infant inside. The parents were dead too. She looked in the mothers purse and found a family picture. They had been the perfect American family from the looks of the portrait. Rosalie Kept the picture and took a white stuffed bear from the backseat. Rosalie had seen so much death and was mostly unaffected by it anymore. However, the death of children, especially small children, still got to her after all these years.

Carlisle crouched over Jacob's unmoving body with Sam on the phone. "Clear off a place for him." He paused as Sam talked. "No, Sam, it'll be faster if we bring him to you. We-" He paused again. "I know about the treaty, but-" Sam interject again. "Fine. Then we're taking him to our place." Carlisle snapped the phone shut.

"You've _gotta_ be joking!" Rosalie complained, helping her father load Jacob's mangled form onto a stretcher.

"Rosalie! That's enough," he snapped at her, "He needs our help."

"Can't you just call a hospital?"

"No, Rosalie, I can't," Carlisle responded. Rosalie opened her mouth, but he kept talking so she slowly closed it. "His body temperature is far higher than that of a normal human being."

"Well," Rosalie sighed in defeat, "I suppose I've always wanted a dog," she joked grimly as she loaded Jacob in the back of Esme's Flex.

Edward, Emmett and Alice put the back seats of Esme's Flex and began attending to an unconscious Jacob as Esme got into the passenger seat, Carlisle started the engine, and Rosalie sprawled across the second row and opened an article of Dog Fancy that she had always wanted to tease Jacob with.

"Rosalie!" Alice scolded her for not helping.

"What!" she replied, "He's gonna be stuck here for a while. Might as well buy him something nice to make him comfortable."

Alice rolled her eyes in disgust.

Edward looked down at Jacob, who was starting to come around. As soon as Jacob's eyes opened, Emmett spoke up with a laugh.

"Smooth move, sandpaper!"

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so trust me, a Flex is a real type of car. It is a luxury SUV by Ford and the seats can be put down. I didn't realize until too late that Rosalie could not sprawl across the second row though. While both of the seats in the third row are connected, there is actually a gap in between the two seats in the second row. So yeah... oops. Well you know what? The Cullens are rich. If they want another seat installed into the second row, who's going to stop them? Yeah! Let's go with that.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Anyways, I know I am giving you a slightly shorter chapter than normal, but not by <em>too<em> much. Promise that you still love me?**

**Jacob: I still love you!**

**Me: Shup, stupid! You're still injured! Get back in the story!**

**Jacob: T^T**

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah... Review this bitch! She <em>yearns<em> to be 'reviewed' and is waiting for YOU to satisfy her! (Sorry about this odd closing. Haha.) And also, please no flames. Those make me sad. D;**


	6. It's Huge!

**So I realized that I have been doing this whole "-_'s POV-" thing wrong and have actually been in the third person... oops. Anyways, I'm going to start doing it right, but I'm far too lazy to go back and fix the other chapters. Haha. Enjoy chapter 6!**

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Tomorrow morning, I am leaving for Gettysburg and will be gone until Thursday evening. Therefore, I will not update in the time frame. Sorry. So this chapter will be the last for a few days. Promise not to be mad at me? :D<strong>

**Jacob: -runs into a hug- I could never stay mad at _you_. ;D**

**Me: I thought told you to stay in the story! You can visit me when you're NOT near death. ^-^**

**Jacob: But- D:**

**Me: GO! -points at the Flex full of vampires impatiently waiting to start chapter 6- :I**

**Alice: Get your ass over here! :O**

**Esme: Yeah! My legs are getting cramped! :C**

**Jacob: T^T -crawls into Esme's truck-**

**(In case you couldn't tell, I LOVE emoticons!)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: It's HUGE!<strong>

"Can you remind me again," Rosalie sassed, "_Why_are we taking him with us?"

"Rosalie, please," Esme scolded, "Can't you see that he needs our help?"

"But-"

"Rosalie!" Oh shit. She upset Esme... "Do you have _any_ humanity?"

"Well, yeah. Like, I don't drink humans," she responded nervously, shocked at the outburst that had come from the calmest member of their family, "But what I mean is why _we're_ taking care of him and not his pack?" She giggled at the word 'pack.'

"Because," Carlisle held Esme's hand to calm her down, "We aren't allowed on their land."

"Can't they make an exception or meet us at the border or something?" she replied.

Carlisle agreed with her logic, but didn't say so. "We just can't. Don't worry Rose. He might grow on you," he smiled at her.

Rosalie sneered. "I bet."

* * *

><p><strong>-The Cullen Estate-<strong>

The Cullen ran into the front door, frantically trying to find a place for the injured shifter.

"Where are we putting him?" Emmett asked, carrying the end of the stretcher that Jacob's feet were on.

"Just put him on the couch," Carlisle suggested.

"Ew! No way," Rosalie protested.

"Rosalie!" Esme scolded again.

"I say we put him in Rose's room," joked Edward.

"NO!" she all but screamed, "Do it and I'm taking over your music room!"

"Seriously!" Carlisle yelled, "We need to make a choice _now_!"

There was a pause. "You can put him on my couch," Edward sighed.

With inhuman speed, the family dashed into Edward's room, setting the unconscious shifter on Edward's couch.

Carlisle began to give out commands. "Rosalie, go get me some bandages. Alice, there's a yellow box in my office that has my tools in it that I need you to grab for me. Edward, take his clothes off. Emmett, when-"

"Wait, _what_?" Edward and Rosalie stammered in unison.

Carlisle sighed. "I need to check for fractures, hemorrhaging, bruising, and any shrapnel that may have be imbedded into his skin."

Rosalie laughed and walked off to get bandages, leaving Edward with wide eyes.

Edward sighed and grabbed at Jacob's shirt, ripping it like tissue paper. After tearing off a few more layers, Jacob looked like he had just phased back into his human state.

"Dude!" Emmett complained, "Why can't _I _look that good naked!"

"Please!" Rosalie begged from the doorway with bandages in her hands, "Don't compare yourself to him! Dammit, Emmett! Now that's all I'm gonna think about next time I let you fu-"

"Rosalie, please!" Alice complained from the hallway behind her.

"Just saying," she walked across the room and gave Carlisle the bandages, closely followed by Alice.

They both turned and looked at Jacob awkwardly. "Woah," they stated in unison.

"See!" Emmett complained.

"Eh," Esme shrugged, "I've seen bigger." She winked mischievously at Carlisle, who would have blushed a deep red if that were at all possible.

"Mom!" screamed all four of her children that were present.

"Just saying," she smirked.

Carlisle brushed Jacob's torso, drawing a sharp gasp from the unconscious shifter.

"Wow, mutt," Rosalie rolled her eyes, "Way to ruin the moment."

Carlisle brushed off the comment, locking himself away in the world of medicine that he was al too familiar with. "His ribs are fractured." He firmly rubbed up and down the shifter while the rest of his family tried to hold in their laughter.

Esme was the first to lose it. After the most refined member of their family has lost her composure, the rest quickly followed suit.

"He has a hairline fracture in his right arm and seems to have tendon damage in his left knee," Carlisle ignored their laughter, with much difficulty, and diagnosed the shifter, "And it would seem he has a head injury."

"I think that's pre-existing," Rosalie joked.

"Hey there," Jasper poked his head into the door, "What's that awful smell." He walked in and froze, cocking his eyebrow. All he saw was Carlisle feeling up an unconscious Jacob while the rest of his family watched. "Woah."

"I get it!" Emmett rolled his eyes, "It's _huge_!"

"Thanks." Every head snapped to the shifter, who was beginning to regain consciousness. "Anyone care to tell me why I'm being felt up by a lee-" he said as he tried to prop himself up with his arms and collapse back to the couch from the pain of the fracture. "Holy _shit_!"

Esme approached his side, putting her hand gently on his shoulder. "You were in a crash. Your arm is broken."

"And you may have tendon damage in your left knee," Carlisle added.

"Wait," Jacob was wide awake by now, "_Tendon_damage? Does that mean-?"

"That you will need help walking for a while," Carlisle finished, his pokerface in tact.

Jacob groaned. "Why am I here and not with my pack?"

"About time Jacob and I saw eye to eye on _something_," Rosalie chuckled.

Jacob narrowed his eye. "No one asked you, princess."

Emmett laughed, earning a smack from Rosalie.

"Just rest for now. You'll be here for a while," Esme smiled, clearly looking forward to it, "I'll have Alice get you a bed and some sheets-"

"But, mom! I-" Alice started.

"And some clothes," Esme finished.

Alice perked up. "I bet you'd look just _darling_ in a sky blue striped polo. Oh! Or _maybe_ something in a forest green!"

Jacob tried to hide his fear of the event. He was generally okay with _most_of the female vampires. "Thanks for the offer, but I should be with my pack. Can you please take me there?"

"Sorry," Carlisle shrugged with a smirk (like this → :/ ), "We can't."

"What?" Jacob cocked his eyebrow, "Why not?"

"Sam won't let us cross the border and refuses to come to us," Esme answered for Carlisle.

"Well," Jacob sighed heavily, "That sure sucks."

"I second that," Rosalie stated, raising her hand.

"You're not helping..." Jacob grumbled at the blonde.

"Hey, now! I'm on your side," she laughed, "I want you out of here just as bad as you do!"

"Thanks, Blondie," Jacob smirked.

"Anytime, mutt," she replied.

"God!" Jacob yelled, "Sam is such a _dick_!"

"Speaking of which..." Alice trailed uncomfortably, "I'm going to go grab some of Emmett's clothes for you..." she turned and dashed down the hallway as Jacob put the pieces together.

"OH MY GOD!"

The entire family laughed, causing him to turn beet red.

"Here," Esme covered him up with one of Edward's shirts.

"Thanks," he grumbled, wildly embarrassed.

"Hey," Emmett smirked, "At least you don't have anything to be ashamed of."

Jacob somehow managed to turn even redder.

"Oh, come now," Esme defended, "I think you've embarrassed him enough for now."

"Yeah," Emmett agreed, "I suppose."

The family left him to sulk and went downstairs. He heard the sizzling of a skillet. Soon after, something amazing teased his senses. Esme was cooking something, most likely for him as none of them ate.

"What makes _you_ so special?" asked a voice from the other side of the door, followed by a laugh.

"Edward?" Jacob asked grumpily.

"Can I come in?" he asked politely.

"S-sure." He didn't want to deny the man access to his own home.

"My own room, too."

Jacob threw up a wall around his mind. "What is it?"

"I figured that you'd want these," the vampire gave him a forest green blanket and a white leather pillow, "Sorry about the pillow. None of us have beds, so I just took the one from the couch."

"Thanks."

"And Jacob?" Edward sighed, "Please be careful with that blanket.

Jacob paused. "Was it..."

"Yes, Jacob. It was." He didn't need to be a mind reader to know where Jacob was going with this.

"I promise I'll be gentle with it."

"One more thing," Edward began.

"Edward, please," Jacob protested, "Stop bringing me stuff."

"Don't worry," Edward replied, "This one is from Alice and Emmett." Edward sat down a pair of Emmett's sweatpants on the foot of his bed (er... couch?).

"Oh," Jacob grabbed them eagerly, "Can you tell them I said thanks?"

"Sure thing." Edward wrapped the warm blanket around the shifter. "One last thing?"

"Edward, please!"

Edward leaned into Jacob's ear. "Let me know when you're done with my favorite shirt," he whispered.

Jacob was thrown off by the sudden closeness and leaned away. "Sure. Take it." Jacob handed him the shirt.

Edward smirked, "Thanks." He jumped up and rejoiced his family downstairs.

_'What was _THAT _supposed to be?'_ Jacob screamed in his head, glad the his mental barrier was still up.

If only he knew...

* * *

><p><strong>BAM! Chapter 6, END! Sorry about my impending absence! I promise to update either Thursday of next week or the day after. It honestly depends on how tired I am when I get home. I promise to get it up by then though!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Jacob: I'm gonna miss you! -hugs-<strong>

**Me: My, my. Is it Christmas already?**

**Jacob: What?  
><strong>

**Me: …Don't forget, your sweatpants are on the foot of your bed.**

**Jacob: -looks down- Oh, SHIT! -reaches for sweatpants-**

**Me: -slaps his hand- NOPE! You have to wait until NEXT chapter!**

**Jacob: So what do I do in the meantime?**

**Me: Oh, I'll think of something... :3**

**Jacob: ((o.O))**

**Me: So, yeah! Please review! I love those things!**

* * *

><p><strong>AN AFTERWORD TO THE COMMENTS:<strong>

**I have nothing against male pregnancy and I'm sorry if the "Ew!" in the story description was off putting. I simply think that it would be terrible to see an actual pregnant man. In writing, it can be a beautiful symbol of the love between your male characters if it is done right. I, however, have chosen to steer clear of male pregnancy in my story, however, as I do not believe that I could pull it off. Also, that removes some of the angsty drama from a shocking male/male relationship. There are, however, many amazing Jakeward stories with male pregnancy already on this site! Woo!**

**~Judas**


	7. Nurse Edward

**Today is the one week anniversary of the day that I release the first chapter of "Equilibrium" for all of you to read, enjoy, and REVIEW (hint, hint). So happy anniversary, honeybees! ****Right now I am in my cousin Rachel's room. She is staying at her dad's and my aunt wanted us to stay at her house instead of going to a hotel. We leave at 7am for Gettysburg... Death. Now my aunt's house does not have wifi, but the hotel I will be staying at after today might! So I may be getting you some updates this week after all! Granted they will be slower as I won't have as much time to write, but still. If you are reading this, than that means that my hotel has wifi. Otherwise, I will delete this paragraph and upload Thursday or Friday of next week.**

**Okay, so I made accounts to update for this account as I plan to write MANT stories in the future. Let me know which ones you guys use or are interested in following, and if you are interested in anything of the sort. I currently have a Twitter and LiveJournal set up with the same username as I have here. I am getting into drawing for my stories instead of just drawing Gaga, so I want to share these pictures with you. I also want to show you other people's art and share more things about my personal life. I want my connection with my readers to be something that makes me special. I have an email that you can contact if you want. I'd type it out, but is picky, so I just follow the hints and remove the parentheses/spaces from the following: (my username on ) ( backwards). I get instant updates to my phone so I will likely answer right away unless I'm busy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Me: I'm writing on the road! :D<br>**

**Jacob: Yeah! Like a cowboy!  
><strong>

**Me: -sigh- Way to ruin my moment, Jake!**

**Jacob: D;**

**Me: Bad boy! Bad, bad boy!**

**Jacob: ...Fuck you. :I**

**Me: :O**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Nurse Edward<strong>

"Jacob," a cold hand shook the sleeping shifter.

"What?" mumbled Jacob, still half asleep.

"Wake up." The hand brushed against his neck, shocking him awake. It was like a watered down version of when someone holds a soda can to your neck and asks if it's cold.

"Okay! I'm awa-" Jacob tried to sit up, temporarily forgetting about his injuries, and rested his weight on his fractured arm.

"Keep that up and you'll need more than a sling," commented Edward as he watched to shifter collapse back to the couch and parade a string of curses.

The shifter scowled and narrowed his eyes. "What do you want?"

"Breakfast time," he held up a tray piled high with breakfast food, "Just so you know, you're eating _all_ of it."

"Woah," Jacob's eyes went straight for the mountain of bacon, "How many pigs did she have to slaughter to make _that_?"

Edward chuckled, saying nothing. He set the tray across Jacob's abdomen and began to walk away.

"Edward?"

He stopped, still clutching the door knob. "Yes?"

"Can you prop me up or something? Normally I'd do it myself with one hand and eat with the other, but..." Jacob's cheeks flushed a rosy shade. He was a very independent person and hated relying on anyone, let alone a _vampire_.

"That's a couch, Jacob. It doesn't prop up."

"Oh," he sighed and decided to wing it. He was trying to eat with only one hand, which is hard when you're eating corned beef hash and sausage. He was failing miserably as he blindly poked at the food, not able to see clearly from his lying position.

Edward sighed and let go of the handle. He made his way to the couch and sat down next to Jacob, taking the fork from the shifter's hand.

"W-what are you doing?" stammered the shifter nervously.

"What does it look like?" Edward scooped up some corned beef hash with the fork, "Open."

"What?" Jacob blushed, "N-no! Edward!"

"Jacob, you need to eat," he replied, "Now open." He put the food right next to Jacob's mouth.

"But, there's _got_ to be another way!" protested the shifter, tucking his head deeper into the plush cushion of Edward's couch.

"Well, I could hold you up, but..." he trailed off suggestively.

Jacob said nothing, but rather pulled his head up and snatched the food from the fork.

"How is it?"

"It's amazing! How is she such a great cook?"

"I cooked it," he replied coolly.

"_You_ cooked it? But I thought you hated normal food."

"I do. It repulses me greatly," he replied, "But Esme was busy and no one else here can cook except me."

"Oh," responded the shifter, "Well it's really good."

Edward set down the food and walked behind Jacob. He crouched down and maneuvered his hands under Jacob's arms and wrapped his arms around the shifter's torso.

"Edward!" Jacob protested.

"Get your mind out of the gutter," corrected the vampire, "I'm setting you up against the arm of the couch to make this easier."

The shifter blushed even deeper than he already had been, his cheeks now a dark scarlet.

Edward picked up the food and sat down next to Jacob, scooping up another pile of corned beef hash.

Jacob liked the corned beef hash, but he _really_ wanted to tear apart that bacon.

Edward sighed, "You're so typical, you know that?" He smirked set the fork down, picking up a piece of bacon.

Being a fan of meat, Jacob was less reluctant to take part in this awkward ritual. _'Good thing bacon smells so damn good, because his hands smell awful...'_

"And I even washed my hands for you," joked the vampire, "You know, I went hunting right before I came in. I'll remember that next time and make sure to feed you with deer blood on my fingers."

"God dammit, Edward!" protested the shifter, "Will you stay the hell out of my _head_?"

"Sorry, Jake," argued Edward, "It's not like I have much of a choice."

"Don't call me Jake."

Ignoring the shifter's protest, Edward continued, "It's like hearing you talk. I need to make a conscious effort to _not_to hear you. You understand?"

"Well then, make a _conscious_ effort!" demanded the shifter.

Edward heard someone coming upstairs and decided that continuing the conversation would be trivial, so he shoved another piece of bacon into the Jacob's mouth, the shifter clearly annoyed at being brushed off.

The door swung open and Carlisle gracefully walked into the room. "Hello, Jacob."

The shifter remained in silence. He hated all of these bloodsuckers, except of course Esme, but he knew that you shouldn't bite the hand that fed him.

Carlisle cleared his throat. "Alright, so tendon damage, especially in a highly mobile locationsuch as the knee, takes months to rehabilitate back to-"

"MONTHS?" shouted Jacob out of shock and horror.

"Yes, Jacob, months. _But_, with your advanced healing abilities, you should be up and running again in a little less than a month."

"A _month_?" Jacob groaned, "There's _no_ way I'm saying _here_ for a month!"

"Fine by me!" shouted Rosalie as she passed the room.

"Especially with _that_thing here."

Carlisle laughed it off. "Well, I'm afraid that you don't have many other options. We can't take you back home, and you can't stay in a hospital due to your naturally high body temperature."

Rosalie returned and leaned against the door frame. "There's another option, daddy."

"Daddy?" Jacob laughed at Rosalie, who was obviously _not_ amused.

Carlisle sighed, knowing that something sarcastic was coming. "What is your idea, Rose."

Edward laughed. "We could do that,' he agreed with her. "She wants to leave him in the woods."

Carlisle sighed. He let a small smile leak though his sigh, as he was slightly amused.

"Don't worry, Jake!" Esme chimed, entering the room, "I promise to cook _delicious_ meals for you _everyday_!"

Jacob laughed. "Thanks, Esme."

Edward frowned. "Why does she get to call you 'Jake' but I can't?"

"Because," Jacob replied, "She bribed me with delicious food."

"Wait a second!" Edward protested, "I make you enough bacon to feed your entire pack!"

Jacob laughed at him. "Edward, have you ever seen a shifter eat? I could _maybe_ split what you made with Seth."

They shared a laugh, which was ended by Esme. "Now he needs a little bit of time to adjust to this, and I'm sure that this constant attention isn't helping. How about you guys come with me to the grocery store? I'll be needing _plenty_of food now." She winked at Jacob and walked out of the room, expecting her family to join her.

They all filed out and quickly left the house on Esme's command. The woman didn't ask for much so when she asked you to do something, you did it.

Jacob realized that his backpack had been recovered from the Clearwater's car that he was borrowing at the time and set next to the couch that he was on.

_'Oh, shit! Sue's gonna be _pissed_ at me!'_ he thought as he grabbed the backpack, reaching for his journal.

* * *

><p><strong>Jacob's Journal<strong>

_Shit! So I definitely owe Sue BIG for raping her car. I mean, it's technically not my fault, but still. Sam is being a _DICK_ and won't let the Cullens take me home as that would 'violate the treaty' and he won't get his lazy ass up and come get me! They we're even going to meet him halfway! What an asshole. So now, I'm stuck in the Cullen family mausoleum which is actually pretty nice, not that I would know. According to Carlisle, the doctor, I'm gonna be stuck here for another MONTH! Fuck my life!_

_For my natural enemy, a couple of them are okay. Esme's my favorite though, and I'm okay with Alice (the fortune telling one) and Carlisle. Emmett (the HUGE one) is actually pretty okay. Rosalie's still a bitch, but I kinda saw that one coming. Why the fuck am I actually somewhat _enjoying_ being here? Damn! I mean, it's nice to not have everyone in my head for a chance. Well, except for one. Edward. The weirdo made made me breakfast! Damn!_

_It's kind of awkward to be here, being nurtured by my natural enemy and all. Why can't they just all be complete assholes so that I don't feel guilty when I treat them like shit? Like I don't think I could ever tell Esme off. Edward's kind of a dick too, but I still kinda feel bad for pinning Bella's death on him when I met him at her grave. He really seemed to take it to heart, and I hate him and all, but still. I'm not a _complete_ asshole. Edward needs a TV in his room. Yeah, I know. 'Way to stay on topic' right? But seriously! They all left and now I'm _so _damn BORED!_

_Guess I'll just... DAMN! THERE'S NOTHING TO FUCKING DO! All that's in this leech's room is a bunch of long, boring ass books that I can't even reach! Well, I might as well try and go back to sleep. It's not like I've got places to be or anything..._

* * *

><p><strong>YES! You can't tell because has a boring default font, but I typed all of that in Zephyr (the font used for the Twilight movie title) except for Jacob's journal entry, which I typed in Almagro (the Twilight font <em>supposedly<em> used for Jacob's handwriting). Okay, well I am going to make one thing clear before you continue to read this. If you want to read a story about how Jacob imprints on him biggest rival and it changes everything, stop reading this story. I am going to leave imprinting _completely_ out of Jacob's timeline. I _may_ have an imprint later on in the story, but it certainly won't be Jacob who imprints. Thanks for reading what I have so far! I get so much freaking traffic, but nobody _reviews_! Review! Those things are so encouraging! Even negative reviews are accepted if your willing professionally tell me what is wrong with my story so that I can make it better. Thanks, honeybees!**

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Nobody reviews my story... v.v<strong>

**Jacob: Awww! Don't worry! I'm your biggest fan!**

**Me: -sings- _I'll follow you until you love me! Pap_-**

**Jacob:-punches- NO! Bad Little Monster!**

**Me: Jake?**

**Jacob: Yes?:D  
><strong>

**Me: I can give you a slow, painful death just by hitting a few keys, and I would do it for a cheap laugh too. :I**

**Jacob: .(( O_O')**

**Me: -turns to the reader- Get outta here! I'll see you next chapter! :D**


	8. Not Your Fault

**General Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga or any characters associated with it in any way. I am a very lazy person and do not particularly enjoy typing these disclaimers, so this one applies to this chapter and ALL future chapters. That is all. (:**

**Today in Gettysburg, I went horseback riding. Ow! I'm so sore right now! You guys should feel loved. It hurts to sit right now, yet here I am at a cheap hotel desk writing you guys another chapter when I could be shopping at this cute little metaphysics (occult) store across the street from my hotel along with a little shop that sells my favorite frozen treat, cake flavored Italian ice. Yum! Don't worry. I'm enjoying the Italian ice right now. I bought a sodolite stone from the metaphysics shop, which is supposed to promote inspiration and creativity. You guys may not think that metaphysical things have any validity to them, but this shit has worked for me time and time again. (:**

* * *

><p><strong>Me: I'm sooooo SORE!<strong>

**Jacob: Sorry about that... ;3**

**Me: Pssht! Yeah, like YOU'D be the top.**

**Jacob: But I'm _always_ on top!**

**Me: I've got the keyboard, so _I_ decide who's top and who's not. I could make you a bottom to Charlie if I wanted too. :D**

**Jacob: ((O.O))**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Not Your Fault<strong>

"Jacob!" yelled Alice from downstairs, "We're home!"

Jacob said nothing and sighed as though disappointed that they returned, but was secretly glad to have _anybody_ here, as he had been stuck in the same spot on Edward's couch for the last four hours.

Esme poked her head into the doorway. "Sorry, Jake," she chuckled, "But Alice went clothes shopping for you."

Jacob laughed. "Can you tell her I said 'thanks'?" He was always so polite to Esme. How could you be rude to such a kindhearted woman?

She rolled her eyes, "I will if you still want to after she brings it all up."

Jacob laughed again and said nothing else.

"I'm going to start lunch." She turned to leave, but Jacob stopped her.

"Wait."

She turned back. "Yes, Jake?"

"Please don't go overboard," he asked of her, feeling like a mooch whenever she made extravagant meals, "A sandwich or something would be fine."

She seemed almost disappointed. "Sure thing," she paused, "Alice is coming. Heads up." She smiled and disappeared before the shifter could get another word in.

"Sorry for taking so long," apologized Alice as she walked in carrying six bags full of new clothes. "I got you some clothes though!"

"Alice, that wasn't necessary. Thanks."

She smiled. "No problem. To be honest, I'm glad that we're getting along so well. So..." she motioned to the bags, "Do you like them?"

Now he had no idea what was in the bags, but when someone gives you six large shopping bags full of designers clothes, you never say that you don't like them. "I'm sure they're great," he replied awkwardly, not exactly comfortable with the idea of being showered with gifts by his natural enemies.

"He likes them, boys!" she shouted and snapped her fingers and as though on cue, Jasper and Edward walked in with six more bags each. "Do you need anything else, Jacob?" she asked.

Edward sighed and whispered something into Alice's ear.

"Oh," she replied, "Sorry, Jacob."

Jacob shot a look at Edward. "What did you say to her?"

"I told her how you feel about receiving gifts from _leeches_."

Jacob's mouth gaped open slightly. "Edward! Why would you do that?"

Emmett burst into the room, which Edward was likely counting on. "Hey, Ed! Clear out the wolf!" he laughed and motioned for everyone to clear out of the room.

Jacob knew Emmett was just being Emmett, but it was still slightly offended.

"Don't struggle or you'll hurt yourself," warned Edward as his cold hands slid underneath Jacob on the couch.

The shifter was caught off guard. "Say what?"

Edward lifted him from the couch before he even knew what was going on. Jacob heard a few loud noises before the vampire set him down.

"What is..." Jacob looked around, realizing at the same time that his neck was a lot more flexible now.

"Alice decided to get you a bed."

He opened his mouth to say something, but couldn't think of anything to say. He was relieved when Esme knocked at the door.

"I made sandwiches like you asked."

Edward chuckled. "You're already making requests?"

The shifter blushed slightly. "N-no. I just asked for something more simple because I didn't want her to-"

"Yeah, yeah. I know," he replied with a soft laugh.

Jacob furrowed his brow and threw up his mental wall. "What did I tell you about getting into my head."

Esme cleared her throat, demanding attention. "Edward, if you keep distraction him, his lunch will get soggy."

"Thanks again, Esme. I-" he turned to make eye contact and noticed that she held a large platter with several exquisite sandwiches. "Esme!"

She frowned. "Did I do something wrong?"

An awkward silence ensued as the shifter gaped at the stack of the most delicious looking sandwiches that he had ever laid eyes on.

"No. You just... did _too much_right," he replied, "Thank you."

She smiled again. "Anytime!" She set the platter down on a small table next to the bed. "Edward. You sit here and make sure that he eats."

The door closed behind her as she left, leaving the two alone in awkward silence.

"You know..." Jacob joked, "They say that for every awkward silence, a gay baby is born."

Edward cocked his eyebrow. "If that were true, then we must be responsible for the entire damn parade."

Jacob laughed. "Now," he commanded, "Feed me."

Edward looked at him with a 'say what?' look and laughed softly. "Sure thing, Jake."

The day continued like that. It was so nostalgically happy, but was still somewhat eerie. That day, the two natural enemies laughed as if they had been laughing together their whole lives. It was almost like an episode of 'The Twilight Zone' (no pun intended). Even so, it was one of the best days that either of them had had since the day that Bella died.

* * *

><p><strong>-That Night-<strong>

Jacob lied on his back in the most luxurious bed that he had ever "slept" in, yet he could not sleep. His arm sling and leg brace were uncomfortable and itchy as hell, but that wasn't it. He couldn't quite place his finger on it. Maybe it was being alone in the Cullen home? Esme had appointed Edward as Jacob's caretaker while the rest of the family went off to hunt polar bears (naughty!).

Jacob looked around the room in his boredom. Edward was out hunting, so he had nobody to talk to. He looked at the many pictures that littered Edward's walls and bookshelves. Many of them were black and white. A large collage hung on one wall. It was a rainbow of senior pictures from the many senior years of high school that Edward had experienced. On one shelf, two pictures sat on either side of an ornate, wooden box. The left one was a sepia photograph of a beautiful young woman, on the other was a picture of Bella.

The picture tied a knot in his throat and fogged his vision. Jacob still missed her after so long. The picture was taken very sloppily and unprofessionally, but something about it was almost _mystical_. In it, she was standing at the window in Edward's bedroom. It was night time, but a soft glow lit the room. She looked so _happy_ to be there, like she wouldn't want to be anywhere else in the world.

"It was the last picture taken of her," came a voice from the door.

Jacob said nothing, but rather looked in his direction.

"I took it after..." he sighed sadly.

"After...?" urged the shifter with a shaky, tear-bitten voice.

"After," he bit his lower lip, "she agreed to marry me."

Jacob's eyes fell from the vampire's amber gaze. "Oh," he swallowed, "I'm sorry."

The vampire smiled sadly, looking as though he were crying, but they both knew that was impossible. Still, if it weren't so impossible, tears would have almost definitely been streaming down the pale skin of his face. "So am I."

The shifters warm brown eyes met the vampire's. "What do you mean?"

"Because, like you said," he sighed, "If I had just listened to her, she'd still be here."

"Edward, I-" the shifter choked on his own shame, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have-"

"Why not?" asked the vampire sadly, dropping his gaze to the ground, "After all, you _were_right."

"No, Edward," the shifter protested, regaining the vampire's amber gaze, "I wasn't right. If anyone should be blamed, it should be me."

"Jacob, no. You-"

"No!" protested the shifter, allowing tears to roll down his cheeks. It didn't even cross his mind that he was crying in front of his natural enemy. "Even if you had listened, I would never have let you.'

"Jacob..."

"Even after she was gone, all I did was try to blame you for something that was _my_ fault!"

The vampire looked at him helplessly.

"All I ever did was deny _everything_ and blame you. She would have been so ashamed of me..."

Edward sat on the bed an picked the shifter up to a sitting position. He paused for a second and wrapped his arms around the broken shifter and whispered into his ear. "It's no your fault, and she knows that."

Jacob broke down, completely ditching his rough, rebellious mask, and wrapped his unconstrained arm around the vampire. He had always thought that being this close to a vampire would be like falling into a snowdrift without a jacket on, but instead it was like coming into a perfectly air conditioned room after a hot summer day. He let go and let his sobs roll freely from his mouth.

"Thank you."

* * *

><p><strong>Shame on the Cullens! Don't they know that polar bears are endangered? I mean, sure, their illegal hunting <em>does<em> provide for some personal Jakeward time (totally worth it), but still, shame on you, Cullen coven! Anyways, you know how I've been gone? Well I _may_ be leaving again... okay, not may. I will. I am going to volunteer at a kids summer camp so that I don't have to do community service during the school year. Now I can truly be the laziest senior ever! And since I will be taking care of whiny children in the middle of nowhere, I will have neither the time or internet connect to upload. So when I say that I won't update for a few days, I mean it this time. Sorry, guys, but I'm just-**

**Jacob: I'll miss you! -hugs-**

**Me: -pushes away- Jacob! You bitch!**

**Jacob: What did I do? D:**

**Me: You interrupted me! I didn't even start the dialog yet!**

**Jacob: I'm sorry! D;**

**Me: Yeah, yeah... I'll let it go because of what we did last night...**

**Jacob: Say what?**

**Me: -turns to camera- A night you'll never forget, but one he'll never remember! Brought to you by roofies! -winks to sponsors-**

**Jacob: :O**

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are dearly loved! I see each and everyone of them! Please, please, PLEASE review if you read this. Even a smiley face is fine. Pretty please? Anyways, see so before too long! And remember, razor knives are for cutting craft paper, not wrists. :o<strong>


	9. On With It, Dracula

**I missed you all so much! I've been getting your reviews and PMs in alerts on my phone. It really made my week that I was missed so much. While I was gone, I decided that I would split Equilibrium into two stories. If I reach 100 reviews, I promise to tell the title of part 2 of the Equilibrium trilogy. Otherwise, you'll just have to wait until part 1 is over and chapter 1 of part 2 is up. ;D**

* * *

><p><strong>Me: -walks in- I'm home!<strong>

**Jacob: This is awful!**

**Me: Glad to hear that you missed me as much as I missed you... -.-'**

**Jacob: I made a new friend, but she doesn't have an account so I can't talk to her!**

**Me: Oh, no! Who is she?**

**Jacob: Her name is Tara and she is super awesome, but she doesn't have an account here! T^T**

**Me: Well that just won't do... -turns to Tara- Make an account, girlie! :o**

**Jacob: PLEASE! D;**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: On With It, Dracula<strong>

Jacob did not wake up alone in the morning. In a sense he was alone, as there was nobody with him in the room, but still, he wasn't alone. Not anymore. Now, he had someone who he could talk to. He had tried to talk with his pack mates about things, but they couldn't help him. None of them really understood. It amazed the shifter that his natural enemies would be the only ones that he could rely on for help when he needed it most.

The door opened and Edward walked in wearing dark gray jeans and a navy button up shirt. He held a plate with a steaming burger resting on it, a great improvement in proportion from his bacon mountain.

Jacob laughed, rubbing his eyes. "A burger for breakfast?"

He smirked, "It's almost two in the afternoon."

Jacob gasped in amusement. He could sleep through the entire day if he tried. "Damn!" He spat out jokingly, embarrassment starting to sink in as he woke up. He hadn't ever planned on crying to anyone, especially not a vampire.

"Don't be embarrassed," the vampire smiled softly, "I'd have cried too if I could have." He sat down and quickly changed the subject. "Carlisle will be home late tonight or early tomorrow morning. The others are making a detour to Colombia to do God knows what," he chuckled and grabbed the burger, secretly hating the smell of it. "Say 'aah!'"

Jacob cocked his eyebrow and smirked in amusement.

Edward chuckled, "Fine. I guess that I'll just have to eat this myself then."

Jacob laughed, "I dare ya!"

Edward sighed, "Fine, fine. I'm _not_ going to eat it, but you have to."

"I'm ready whenever you are," teased Jacob.

"That's what she said."

Jacob laughed, not expecting Edward to be the 'your mom' type at all.

"I'm not," he smirked, "Now open up."

Jacob complied, mocking his earlier command, "Aah!"

Edward laughed and fed Jacob the first bite of the juiciest burger that the shifter had ever tasted. While the shifter chewed, Edward started talking. "I told Carlisle about your condition. You're healing faster than he expected. With some physical therapy, you should be able to walk with support in only a few days."

Jacob swallowed. "Seriously?"

Edward nodded. "Hope you enjoyed living in bed, because we're going on a walk today."

Jacob nodded in agreement, loving how their hatred of each other seemed to die with Bella.

Edward cringed slightly as he read the shifter's thoughts.

"Sorry," apologized Jacob.

"No, no. It's fine," he sighed, "It's true after all. She was many things, but she was also a lot of trouble for everyone. I hate to think of her that way, but you know what, Jake?"

"What?" asked Jacob, secretly noting that Edward had called him 'Jake.'

"It may have broken my heart in the end, but it was worth it. Who knows? Maybe I'll try again eventually. I'll do things differently and-"

"Edward?" Jacob cut in.

"Yes?"

"Please don't get worked up. It's really a mood crasher." Coming from anyone else, that would have been very rude and sarcastic sounding, but the was just Jacob's way of saying 'cheer up.'

Edward smiled, "You're right." He gave Jacob another bite. "Listen. I can help you walk, but if you walk too much, it may slow your healing down. What do you think of a wheelchair for a bit?"

Jacob almost choked on his burger as he laughed. He forced himself to swallow. "You know what they say: Like father, like son!"

Edward smirked, "That's one way to go at it. So what do you say?"

"Sure thing."

The burger was finished in less than five minutes, which was impressive considering the size of it.

"I've always wondered," pried Jacob as Edward helped him out of the bed, feeling the vampire's hands on him, "Why are vampires so cold?"

"The human body is kept warm by the blood that circulates through it. For vampires, blood is purely food and nothing else. Our hearts are more or less props and really don't serve a function anymore."

"Woah," Jacob chuckled, "Don't you feel it though?"

"Feel what?"

"The cold," Jacob questioned, "I mean, I know that I sure can."

He laughed, "No, we can't. In fact, if the others brought any winter wear with them on their polar bears hunting expedition, it was probably Alice's idea of being fashionably appropriate or whatever."

Jacob laughed doing his best to stand.

"Careful," cautioned Edward.

Without saying anything, Jacob leaned into Edward as he balanced his step. His knee was useless and offered him no support. It was simply a meaningless hinge that shot pain up his leg whenever it moved.

"Let's go to the living room."

"But isn't that-"

"Yes," he cut in, "I'll carry you down the stairs."

"Edward..." Jacob blushed, "Do you have any idea how awkward that is?"

"Well, there is another option."

Jacob cocked his eyebrow. "What is that?"

"We _could_ get one of those chairs that go up and down the stairs..." he smile mischievously.

Jacob sighed, rounding the corner. He pivoted on his bad knee and went down, gasping sharply in pain.

"Are you okay?" Edward grabbed him and began to help him up.

When he bent down, his face was only inches from Jacob's. "E-Edward?"

The vampire held the position for a few moments before he helped the shifter up all of the way. "Jake?"

"Yes?" he replied, almost positive that his cheeks were a deep scarlet by now.

Do you..." he trailed off.

"Do I what?" urged Jacob.

Edward stiffened completely. "Nothing."

"Edward!" Jacob protested, "You can't just start something like that and leave me hanging."

The vampire didn't reply and picked the shifter up as he began to carry him down the stairs. "What kind of movie do you like?"

Jacob grabbed at the change of topic. "You got anything with Taylor Swift in it?"

He laughed at the odd request, "Alice bought _Valentine's Day_."

The shifter chuckled, secretly wanting to have seen that movie for ages. He blushed when Edward laughed, knowing that _that_ secret was out.

Edward sat Jacob down on the couch and went to start the movie.

"Hey, Edward," started Jacob, "Isn't the point of this for me to be up and moving?"

"Baby steps, Jacob."

Edward bent down to put to movie into the Blu-Ray player (because a DVD player is _so_ below them) and Jacob couldn't help but notice...

_'NO!'_ Jacob threw up a wall around his mind and began spinning _'What the fuck?'_ and _'There's no way in hell that I just thought that!'_ around in his head like clothes in a dryer.

Edward chuckled. "Thanks."

_'Oh, SHIT!'_

"Don't worry, Jacob," he chuckled, "I've been in enough minds to learn that some random, out of character thoughts have a way of snaking their way in there."

Jacob said nothing and blushed deeply as the vampire sat next to him, which was far too close. The movie went by awkwardly. Jacob's thoughts raced behind his mental barricade while he wondered what the vampire was thinking. Eventually, the credits rolled and Edward turned the television off.

"Jacob..." he began, "Can we talk?"

"What is there to talk about?" Jacob avoided.

"Well, not much really..." he trailed, "It's just that..."

Jacob waited for a moment before pushing him on, "On with it, Dracula."

He sighed, "If you say so..." With that, the vampire wrapped his cool hand around the shifter's neck and leaned into him, their faces only inches apart.

"E-Edward?" Jacob stuttered nervously.

"Quiet," commanded the vampire as he cut the shifter off from saying anything else.

It took Jacob a few moments to register what was happening. The feel of something firm and cool pressed against his lips... Edward was _kissing_ him?

The vampire pressed firmly into the shifter, acting almost purely on instinct. He really expected a punch in the face or at least some sort of protest, but none came. He kept going, know that this moment could end at any moment. No feeling that he knew could beat the pure relaxing euphoria of the shifters warmth. Eventually, the one thing that he had hoped would happen became reality. He could actually feel the shifter pushing back against his lips. Unfortunately, he eventually felt the pressure on his lips ease off as the shifter pulled away.

"Edward," started to shifter, "Do you... Why did you-"

"I don't know," he answered, knowing what the shifter was trying to ask, "But... do you think that we could try?"

"You do know that I hate you, right?" he replied.

"Yeah, I know."

The shifter sighed, "I don't know, Edward. Can I have some time?"

"Sure," replied the vampire as he stood up, "It's almost lunch time. Any requests?"

Jacob grabbed desperately at the change of topic, but found himself unable to detach from what had just happen. "Just whatever."

Without a word, the vampire turned and walked into the kitchen. Jacob grabbed the remote and began flipping through the channels. He eventually came upon True Blood and decided that it was too ironic _not_ to watch. However, he found himself unable to concentrate. Many thoughts kept rolling around in his mind.

_'What now?'_

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, shit! Now we're going places! So I thought that putting the movie "Valentine's Day" in my story was ironic, considering that Taylor Lautner (I really hope that we <em>all<em> know who that is) is in it. I have a bunch of possibilities for the playlist for part 2 of the Equilibrium series. Please PM me if you are interested in helping me thin out my choices to about 15 or so songs. I'll release it either when I post chapter 1 of part 2 or when part 1 hits 100 reviews, but obviously people who help me thin it out get a sneak peek.**

* * *

><p><strong>Jacob: (singing) <em>I have to go, and leave you al-<em>**

**Me: -elbows- Jacob! You're going to spoil my new playlist!**

**Jacob: Sorry! It's just _waaaay _better than the first one!**

**Me: Thanks, Jake. -_-**

**Jacob: .**

**Me: I'm sleepy. How about you take over and devote this chapter or something?**

**Jacob: Omg! Really? I'm so ex-**

**Me: -closes door of the bedroom-**

**Jacob: ._. Okay... -turn to readers- Judas is sleepy right now, so I get to devote this chapter! I choose... Tara! I know you don't have an account, so make one soon because we want more of you! -kissies- ^_^**

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are loved. Updates may be a fuzz slower, but I promise to keep updating. If I ever think that I can't keep updating, I will eliminate part 2 and finish in part 1. I hate getting into an incomplete story and have it never be finished. Therefore, I would never dream of doing that to you guys. If you have flames, save them for March 31st so that I can use them to light my birthday cake. ^-^<strong>


	10. What Now?

**My God! It's the 4th of July and Little Monsters are having a war on Twitter! There is a dumb fight between AlwaysLadyGaga and BellaLilGaga and the funniest part, those two aren't mad at each other. It's purely between their followers. Lol. Little Monsters are supposed to love and NEVER hate. Way to make assholes out of everyone, those of you who took part in the stupid conflict. :P**

* * *

><p><strong>-INTERMISSION-<strong>

So I thought that we could take a short break and go over a few things. Don't worry. I promise that there is a shorter chapter after this so this update is not just me talking. You _could_ skip down to the story, but please don't. First off, I'm not sure how I feel about the last chapter. I mean, I liked _finally_ getting somewhere, but still. I went off of my planned timeline, but if I had followed that they'd have kissed around like chapter 16 or something. We need ACTION! I need as many suggestions as you guys can think of. I've never written a romance before and I am sort of winging it. I am very nervous and your suggestions as to how I should proceed will help greatly. Any takers? If you help me out, I _PROMISE_ to tell you the title of part 2 of the Equilibrium series. :D

Also, I need to know what other site you guys would follow me on if any. I want to be able to send you pictures, links, updates, and just my general thoughts, which I can't do here. Simply tell me if it's myyearbook, twitter, livejournal, etc. If I don't get feedback, I'll assume that nobody will follow me on anything, which will make me very sad. :c

Third and last point, the playlist for part 2 of the Equilibrium series. I have over 20 songs on it so far and am in need of people to help me thin it down to 15 or so. Please PM me if interested and you'll get a sneak peek into the playlist. :J

Okay, I'm sorry for cutting into your reading. I'm done for now. Enjoy the story! I know I said that this would be a journal entry, but... I LIED!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: What Now?<strong>

"Edward..." Jacob said softly, knowing that he would be heard.

"Yes?"

"Can we talk?"

The vampire walked to the couch, frustrated that he couldn't pick the shifter's mind.

"Why did you kiss me?" he asked blankly as he stared off into space.

"Because I wanted to," replied the vampire.

"But _why_ did you want to, Edward?"

"I don't know," he replied with a shrug.

"Is it because I'm all that's left of Bella?"

Edward's jaw gaped slightly. "Jacob!"

"Well you never know!"

"How could you think that?" asked the vampire, more than clearly offended, "Jacob, that's just... cruel."

The was an awkward pause.

"I'm sorry," apologized the shifter, "I'm just confused. You're a vampire, a _male_ vampire, and I-"

"Forget it," he spat darkly, "I just though that-"

"That what, Edward?" demanded the shifter, "It make no sense!"

"That's the thing about love, thought. It'd doesn't have to make sense."

Jacob was stunned. "_LOVE_?" he spat out, "What do you mean, _love_? I've only been here for a few days!"

"But that's just it, Jake. I-"

"Jacob," interrupted the shifter.

"Sorry," Edward apologized before moving on, "I _know_ that you felt it too!"

"Edward, I have no idea-"

"Don't lie to me!" he shouted back desperately, "You _know_ that I was in your head up there in that tent. We said that if we weren't both chasing Bella, that you'd be so _close_!"

"Yes, but..." Jacob trailed off. His head hurt from everything that was running through it.

"But, what? Don't you see it, Jacob?" the vampires amber eyes glowed with a fire that the shifter had never seen before.

"Edward-"

"I loved Bella, yes, but-"

"Edward!" screamed out Jacob, "Stop it! You're confusing me with all of this and..." He winced from the pain in his head. It felt like someone was pumping far too much hot air into it and that it would pop any second.

"Jacob..." Edward consoled, reading the pain off of Jacob.

"Can't you just... keep things simple for once?"

Edward smiled softly. "I can but... will you let me?"

Jacob paused. "Yes."

Edward smiled and snaked his fingers in between the shifter's and pressed his forehead against Jacob's. "I love you."

* * *

><p><strong>-Later That Night-<strong>

Carlisle walked up to a silent home. His home should, of course, had been silent. Only two people were in it, and one of them would be asleep at four in the morning. He opened the elegantly decorated glass door and walked in, followed by his daughter.

"Can you check on Jacob while I go talk with Edward?" Alice asked.

"Sure thing," Carlisle replied. "Edward?" he called in a normal voice, knowing that he did not have to shout to be heard.

His son stepped down the stairs. "Hey, dad?"

Carlisle was caught off guard by the overly casual tone in his voice. "Yes?"

Edward chuckled slightly, reading this thought. "Could you wait until morning to check up on him? He just got to sleep." (I know what you're thinking and no, they didn't.)

"I suppose..." he shrugged and walked into his office to type out God knows what one his computer.

"Alice," he turned to his sister. She was wearing a black pencil dress with a thick vertical gray stripe down the center, black leggings, and short black boots. "You wanted to talk?"

"Yes," she nodded, confused by the strange atmosphere, "Can we take a walk?"

Without responding, he walked out into the night. The two walked for a long time in silence, but Alice eventually stopped him.

"Ed, I'm worried about you."

He stopped walking. "Is that why you aren't with the others?"

"Yes," she replied as she sat on a flat boulder. "I can't... see you."

"I'm here right now, aren't I?" he smiled at her.

"That's not funny, Ed!" she stood up and walked over to him, "You _know_what I mean."

"Well, yeah, but Alice," he chuckled, "Think about it. I'm looking after Jacob. Of course that would happen."

"But I can see everyone else just fine, Edward," he crossed her arms, "This happened with Bella, too. Edward, you _really_need to tell me if anything is going on!"

"Why?" he demanded.

"Because," she snapped back, "Either something is going on that you need to tell me or you're going to die."

He sighed, "Guess it can't be helped, huh?" he turned and looked up at the sky, disappointed but not surprised to discover that a layer of clouds had hidden the stars.

"Yes it can, Ed," she put a hand on his shoulder, "We can take extra measures to protect you. The Volturi aren't coming so it's nothing we can't prevent if we-"

"Alice," he interrupted, "It's Jacob."

He dropped her hand. "Oh," she replied with a sense of knowing. She wasn't ashamed or disgusted, but... "Are you... _sure_ that that's what you want?" she asked, not making eye contact.

"Yes."

"Well then," she hugged her brother, "It's what I want."

He smiled and hugged her back. "Thank you."

"Anything to see you happy again," she pulled away, "I want to see that Edward that took over when Bella came around. I'm really not a fan of the sad, lonely Edward." She started laughing.

"What?" He smirked, not even thinking to read her thoughts.

"Rosalie!" she managed to spit out through her hysterical laughter.

He joined her. "She's going to _flip_!"

The two laughed together as they made their way back to their home, imitating many possible reactions that Rosalie might have. Alice came up with the funniest one. In one imitation, she made out Rosalie as jealous, always secretly wanting Jacob for herself.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I know this chapter ends on an odd note and is shorter than usual, but my head hurts and I feel like throwing up. I'm posting this and taking a nap. Sorry. <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Jacob: -whips out a sparkler- Happy 4th of July! I've got a-<strong>

**Me: Sorry. Not in the mood. -goes to bed-**

**Jacob: ._. (awkward moment) Um... -clears throat and moves on to dedications- This chapter is too short. Devoting it to anyone would be, in Judas's words, "an insult" so... Next chapter is devoted to mcflyforlike024, also know as Tara! Love you!**

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are loved! Happy 4th of July!<strong>


	11. She's Close

**Sorry about last chapter. It felt shitty and guess what I ended up getting after drinking from a friend's coffee? Mono-fucking-nucleosis! I just love my luck! Now everyone's gonna think that I Frenched the world and a half... My right ear hurts like hell from all of the pressure. Lovely thought, isn't it?**

**Enough of the gross details. I heard some constructive criticism earlier and I am very thankful for it. I really _should_ put more plan****ning into this. I do plan some, but a lot of this is whatever my heart felt was right at the time. Anyways, I thank you all for the PMs and reviews!**

* * *

><p><strong>Jacob: -gives 'Get Well Soon!' card- I drew us on the inside! ^-^<strong>

**Me: Wait, so that's me?**

**Jacob: Yeah. Why? :C**

**Me: No reason. ;D**

**Jacob: T^T**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: She's Close<strong>

"C'mon, Jacob!" Edward jumped onto the bed and shook him awake.

The shifter's eyes opened, the bright morning light washing the room in a peaceful, almost nostalgic, way. "What the fuck, Edward," he grumbled, "Don't you know what time it is?"

"Seriously, Jacob," he chucked, propping his head up on his hands and digging his elbows into the fabric next to Jacob, "It noon."

"Oh," he laughed.

"Get up, deadbeat," egged the vampire, "You're taking a shower."

Jacob cocked his eyebrow.

Edward laughed. "Don't worry. If you need help, Carlisle will help you."

"Gee, that's comforting," laughed the shifter, "Having you dad help me get into the shower..."

"It's handicap accessible," chimed Alice from the door.

They both turned to look. She smiled when she saw the spark in her brother's eyes that had been dead for a year now. She laughed at Jacob, who looked terrible. He had multiple days of bed-head built up s that his hair looked like it would never be neat again.

"Don't worry, Alice," joked Edward, "He likes it spiky."

Jacob chuckled. "Leave my hair out of this!" He tugged at it with his fingers.

"Get up!" she commanded, "If you take to long, you'll be late for-"

"Alice!" Edward scolded.

Alice pulled the corners of her mouth downward. "Oops."

"What are you...?" Jacob trailed curiously.

"I'm not cooking lunch again, so we're going to a restaurant," declared Edward.

"Edward!" he exclaimed, "Don't you think that-" he looked at Alice and stopped.

She chuckled. "Don't worry. I know." She smiled mischievously.

"Edward!" he scowled.

"Oh, come on! Jacob, it's Alice we're talking about," he reasoned, "Now go take a shower."

Jacob sat up and winced slightly, remembering how much pain that would have caused him not long ago. His bones had healed fast! Edward helped him out of bed and gave him a cane.

"Seriously?" Jacob complained.

Edward and Alice walked with him to the bathroom to catch him in case he didn't adjust to the cane smoothly. Carlisle passed them, completely stunned.

"Amazing progress, Jacob!" he observed, "You're knee is already starting to heal. You can actually _move_ it!"

The shifter laughed, "Thanks for the help, Doc."

**-In The Car-**

"Edward?" started the shifter.

"Hm?"

"Don't you think that this is a little... _soon_?"

"What do you mean?"

Jacob looked at him. "I mean, yesterday you... Don't you think I need a little bit of time to adjust?"

"Jacob," he replied, "I know for a fact that you don't. I know that you don't _love_me, but I know that you're willing to give me a shot."

"Edward..." he protested, "_I_ may be willing to try, but do you _honestly_ think that my pack will let me?"

"Fuck them."

The statement was so blunt and simple, that it shocked Jacob. "What the _fuck_! Edward! They're my pack! I can't just say _'fuck them'_and go off on my own little adventures! I-"

"Why the hell not?" his fingers began to grip the wheel tighter.

"Because, Edward, that's just how it is. I can't just ignore them. They've cared for me since day one and-"

Edward pulled off to the side of the road and slammed the brakes. "They have_NOT_ fucking cared for you _at all_! Did they go out to find you when you were hurt? No! Did they take care of you when you needed it? No!"

"Edward-"

"Let me finish!" The vampire was seething with anger, but not towards Jacob. "Those bastards never _once_ came to visit you when you were hurt. They didn't even fucking _call_ to check up on you!" An obnoxious crack rang through the Volvo as the steering wheel snapped. "Dammit!" exclaimed Edward.

Jacob leaned over and wrapped his arms around the furious vampire. "Calm down, Edward."

"How can I, Jacob?" he began to quiet, "How can I calm down? You're almost better. If you wanted to, you could probably leave right now and go back to those heartless pricks who could care less how you're doing."

"I promise, Edward," he whispered into the vampire's ear, "If there's anything I can do about it, I'm not going anywhere."

Edward's anger completely melted away as he made eye contact with the shifter. He could see every fleck of color in Jacob's eyes. His eyes were not just one color of brown. They were made up of thousands of tiny flecks of slightly different shades of brown. His eyes looked not like chocolate or mud, but more like a warm mocha color. "I love you."

The shifter smiled. _'I think I might fell the same way.'_

Edward smiled softly. "I'd sure hope so."

Jacob scowled. "Stay the fuck out of my head!"

"Sorry," shrugged the vampire, giving Jacob a quickly kiss. "Wish me luck on driving this thing." He gripped the broken steering wheel and put the car into drive.

"Where are we going?" asked Jacob.

"Well, if you must ruin the surprise..."

"Dammit, Edward!" he demanded, "Just tell me!"

"Okay, okay!" he laughed, "Fine! I'll spoil it!"

* * *

><p><strong>-At The Movie Theatre- (Don't you like how the transition answered the question that Jacob asked? Clever!)<strong>

"A movie?" Jacob cocked an eyebrow. "You're not old-fashioned at all," Jacob joked sarcastically.

"Excuse me," Edward protested, but if we were back in my era, we'd be on a chaperoned walk through the town square.

Jacob laughed. "How old _are_ you?"

Edward laughed. "Most of your 'elders' are younger than me."

The movie went well. They watched "Remember Me" in theatre 4. The day went by smoothly enough. Until Alice called.

"Edward, can you come home?" she asked nervously, knowing that she was interrupting them, "Jacob has a visitor."

Edward sighed as he stood up from the table in the restaurant they were in. 'Don't tell me-"

"A member of his pack is here."

He laughed. "I'll be right there, but there is no way in _hell_ that I'm bringing Jacob. Those bastards-"

"Edward," Jacob interrupted sadly, overhearing their conversation, "If it's my pack, I have to go."

Edward didn't even put up a fight, clinging onto the hopeless lie that he may be able to impress the pack. "Fine." He slapped eighty dollars on the table to avoid pissing off the waitress and stormed out of the restaurant, Jacob close on his tail.

The two rode in silence. Edward reached home in half the time that it took to get there. By the time that he had gotten out of the car, he had completely forgotten about being nice. He walked up to the visitor, obvious a shifter, and almost knocked his skull in. Only Jacob's voice stopped him.

"Relax, Edward!" he cried out, "It's only Seth!"

Edward relaxed some, as he trusted Seth after he had helped him destroy Victoria. "Seth, what are you doing here."

"I-I need to talk to Jacob," he stuttered, nervous from Edward's obvious anger.

"I'll bet you do," he snorted.

"Please, Edward! It's important... I _promise_ to explain to you later. It's something that you might find important too..."

Edward sighed, loosening up. "Well can you tell me anything?"

Seth shifted his gaze. "There's another vampire, and she's close."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay! That's the end. No more updates again. Ever. JUST KIDDING! Oh, buddy! I know where I'm going and I shall create a aside story for this eventually too! I feel much better now and I am glad to have such amazing readers. Love you guys! Keep it up with the reviews!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Jacob:This chapter is devoted to mcflyforlife024!<br>**

**Me: Jacob, you ruined the closing dialog...**

**Jacob: Oh, what the _FUCK_! I guess I just ruin _EVERYTHING _now, huh? Well fuck you, Judas. FUCK YOU!**

**Me: o.o**

**Jacob: ...I'm sorry. :I**

**Me: Don't worry. It excites me when you're angry. ;D**

* * *

><p><strong>Damn. This chapter is short, I know, but I had to cut off here. I'm about to go into a long rant from Seth and I wanted to uplaod tonight. Haha<strong>


	12. I Thought This Was Supposed To Be Rare!

**I swear, I am such a child! I downloaded like 500 fonts today. Now I have a Pokemon font, a James Bond font, and even a Batman one! Haha. I'm typing this all out in the Disney logo's font, but you won't be able to tell once rapes it with the generic font that you are all reading this in. Well, at least _I_ am amused! Just a heads up, I'm going to break one of my rules regarding werewolves in this chapter. I know, I know... I _promised_ that I wouldn't do this, but I know _exactly_ where I'm going with this. I hope that you'll love it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Jacob: Do you have a me-themed font?<strong>

**Me: Why yes, Jake, I do!**

**Jacob: Sweet!  
><strong>

**Me: It's called "Almagro" and is used in the Twilight movies for your handwriting. :D**

**Jacob: And an Eddy-themed one? :D  
><strong>

**Me: Of course! It's called "Be Safe" but I never use it because it's obnoxiously fancy. :I**

**Jacob: Yeah, that sounds like him alright... Bella themed?**

**Me: Unfortunately... ("Pablo")**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12: I Thought This Was Supposed To Be Rare!<strong>

**-Seth's Flashback-**

_Seth was not _technically_ on duty, but how could he ignore this scent trail on his land? Anyone on the reservation would have recognized it. Vampires. He chased the scent as is zigzagged across the woods. He could smell it stronger and stronger as he went. He was catching up with it. Eventually, he reached a small clearing where the creature stood to look back at him. Without a thought, he jumped and made contact._

_The creature screamed. "Get off! Stop it!" it cried desperately._

_Seth was shocked by her voice. It was small and soothing, like Alice's. He looked at her pain-twisted face and notice that the vampire was a young girl, no older that sixteen._

"_Please!" she begged. She would have been crying if she could have. "It hurts!"_

_The thing is, she didn't need to ask me. Once he looked at her face and saw the pain and terror in her eyes, he immediately knew that he couldn't hurt her. He could try to deny it, but he wasn't stupid. He'd be a fool to try and deny what had just happen._

_He phased and changed as the girl recollected herself. He came out from around the tree and approached the sobbing girl, thought her sobs were only strained hiccups as she could not cry, and watched horrified as she desperately gathered piece of her abdomen that he had ripped off. He never thought that he'd feel so awful for hurting a vampire, given that it wasn't a Cullen. _

_He remorsefully bent down and helped her pick up the pieces. "I'm sorry..." was the only pathetic response he could muster._

_She didn't respond at first. When she did, her voice was strained like the voice of a human who has been for too long without water. "What are you?" she asked shakily, not wanting to make eye contact._

"_I'm a shape-shifter, but we usually end up being called 'werewolves,'" he replied._

_He rolled her eyes and laughed sadly. "'We?' Perfect! So there are _more_ of you monsters out there?"_

_Her cutting words were born from fear, but they still hurt the newly love-stricken Seth. "We're not monsters."_

_She snorted, "You just jumped me and nearly ripped me to shreds! I didn't do anything to you, and yet you hurt me so much..." she grimaced as she placed some more pieces of herself into place. The pieces positioned themselves rightly and began reforming, the cracks vanishing. "That is the _definition_ of a monster."_

"_You trespassed on our land!" he defended pathetically._

"_How the hell was I supposed to know that!" she retorted, finally making eye contact, "I've never been here before! Didn't you think to at least _try_ and explain this to me?"_

_Seth looked at the ground, unable to keep her gaze. When vampires trespassed on their land, they were destroyed. Simple as that. That's how it had _always_ been. He had never questioned it before, but this damn girl was uprooting everything. "No."_

"_Well, why not?" she demanded, the pain and desperation returning to her voice. She had no idea how much power she had over him. To her, Seth was a monster that could easily destroy her at any moment, and she was afraid of me. "I would have listened! I would have left immediately and _never_ come back! I would have-"_

"_But I don't want you to go!" blurted Seth, regretting it instantly._

_She gave him a look that match her words perfectly. "What the _fuck_ are you talking about?"_

_He had already jumped into the deep end, so he might as well swim. "Don't go. Can't you stay?"_

"Why?" she demanded, "So that you can rip me up again? No thank you!"

"_I promise I won't hurt you again!" he cried desperately, grabbing her hand, "Just let me make it up to you," he begged._

_There was no denying it. It was supposed to be a rare phenomenon, but Seth had _imprinted_ on someone! How could he possibly just let her reassemble and leave with it set in her mind that he was a monster?_

_It may have been out of curiosity, but it was more likely out of fear. "What do you have in mind?" she asked with inferred agreement._

"_Whatever you have in mind. By the way my name's Seth," he smiled and shook her hand, noticing the cool shock from the contact, "What's yours?"_

_She smiled either nervously or fearfully. "Bree."_

* * *

><p><strong>-Present Time-<strong>

Seth had just revealed the news that there was another vampire around.

"Where was she?" asked Jacob, clearly struggling to keep his cool. If he had to phase and take out the rogue vampire, he might have to go back to his pack. That would mean leaving Edward, which he was beginning to doubt that he wanted to do.

"She was in the woods on our land," he choked out, "But Jacob, can't I talk with you in private? It's _really_ personal."

Jacob sensed the tone in his voice and connected the dots way faster than he normally would. "Don't tell me you..." he trailed off. He grabbed Seth's head and pressed their foreheads together. Jacob's face set into a look of concentration and determination. He eventually sighed and let go. "You did."

"Jacob, please-"

"You imprinted on a fucking _vampire_?" he yelled, "_Seriously_?"

"Jacob!" Seth complained, "I told you that it was personal!"

"I didn't realize that imprinting on vampires was such a bad thing," Edward sighed, clearly offended.

"Edward, you're diff-" Jacob began.

"Save it," he retorted.

Seth's mouth gaped open. "Say _what_ now?" he turned to Jacob, "You fucking _hypocrite_!"

"Seth, just listen," started Jacob.

"No, _you_ listen!" screamed Seth with a lot for fury than anyone thought that he was capable of, "You're running around with a vampire and yell at me when I imprint on one? You haven't even imprinted on him!"

Jacob sighed, knowing that Seth was right. Not that it mattered, because Seth would fight for this mysterious vampire girl no matter right or wrong, but he _was_ right. "I'm sorry, Seth," he apologized, "Will you tell me what happened?"

Seth told him, and the spectating Cullens, everything. Well, _almost_ everything.

"Did she tell you her name?" asked Jacob in a calm, big brother sort of way.

There was a pause. "Yes."

"Can you tell us what it is?"

He sighed, "No."

Jacob cocked an eyebrow. "Why's that?"

Seth looked down at a rock that he was subtly pushing around with his shoe. "She asked me to keep it a secret."

Jacob put his hands on Seth's shoulders, sensing the stress that he was under. He _hated_keeping secrets from Jacob, but he was bond to my his imprint. "Can you tell us why?"

He nodded. "She said that she thought that you were mad at her."

Alice brush Jacob off of Seth like a piece of lint, replacing the shifter's hands with her own. "Why would we be mad at her? We don't know any other vampires."

He wrinkled his nose as her scent suddenly invaded his senses. "I don't know!" he snapped, shaking her off, "I just can't break my promise to her!" He looked to be on the verge of tears.

Jacob took his place back from Alice, wrapping his arms around the younger shifter. "Sorry for snapping," he whispered.

Seth didn't care about that. He couldn't be mad at Jacob, well not for long anyways. He was just flat out scared. "I haven't gone home since then. They'll smell her all over me, Jacob," he began to panic, "Plus, I can't phase at all! They'll be waiting for me and as soon as I phase, my secret's _out_."

"Is that such a bad thing?" Edward comforted, not liking how against imprinting on vampires they both seemed to be, "You can't control it, right?"

Seth nodded.

"Well then they _should_ understand. They _probably_ won't like it," he chuckled, "But they'll learn to accept it."

Seth sighed sadly. He saw the obvious logic in it, but he _knew_ that things wouldn't be that easy. "What do I do next?"

Jacob looked desperately at Edward.

"You can't be serious..." Edward grumbled, "Fine! But _only _because it's Seth!"

"What just happened?" Seth asked.

"I believe that Jacob just invited you to stay the night," shrugged Alice.

"Thanks, Edward!" He innocently wrapped his arms around Edward. Seth was a lot more innocent than most people his age, and Jacob threatened any jerks who were out to corrupt him. "You're the best!"

Jacob laughed at Seth. "I know."

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, children. I <em>REALLY<em> enjoyed my little "gift" ever so much. I received a PM (a rather rude one at that) saying that I sounded "desperate for reviews" and told me to stop begging like a "beg fag", whatever the hell that means. He says it's a 4chan thing, but I don't go on that site so I wouldn't know. Well you know what dude? I'm nice enough to keep you anonymous, but FUCK YOU! I didn't deserve that and you fucking know it!**

**I do, however, realize that maybe 100 reviews is a bit over reaching for a goal marker to release the title of part 2, so 50 will do. Also, if anyone decides to send me another message like that, don't think that I will keep it anonymous. I can deal with a few trolls, but when someone sends me such a nasty hateful message, it makes me think a little differently. I don't enjoy being talked to like a piece of shit. Not at all.**

**Thank you, though, to everyone who has sent many notes of love and encouragement my way! I love you guys and I'm not going to let anybody change that!**

* * *

><p><strong>Jacob: -scrolls down- Ew! What an ostrich fag!<strong>

**Me: Jacob! Are you on 4chan?**

**Jacob: -quickly clicking HOME- No?**

**Me: Yeah. Thought so. If you _really_ need entertainment, go read WickedSlashAngel's stories!**

**Jacob: But I've already read all 3 of her amazingly awesome stories!**

**Me: All 3?**

**Jacob: Yes!  
><strong>

**Me: Jacob? There are 4 of them...**

**Jacob: SERIOUSLY? -clicks into WSA's profile and starts reading "Hard to Resist You"-**

**Me: Jacob? You've gotta devote this chapter!**

**Jacob: Shhh...**

**Me: :o**

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are loved! You know what to do! ;D (Hope that doesn't count as "desperately begging for reviews like the beg fag I am". Douche.)<strong>


	13. I Know

**Okay, I know that a few of us have had issues with a user named WestboroWizard who has been sending a few of us anti-gay message, and even left an homophobic review on one of WickedSlashAngel's stories. Everyone who was involved, along with many people who aren't but wanted to back up those who were, has had their fun. As far as I know, he hasn't said anything more to anybody, so while I can't make your choices for you, I'd suggest that we just ignore him and forget about it, even if he sends someone else a message. To be honest, I feel sorry for his type. The fact that he reads slash stories all the way through before sending hate mail (at least that was what he did with me) raises a whole lot of flags for me, but that's not the point. People like that have been hurt very deeply at some point, so I pity them.**

* * *

><p><strong>Jacob: -huggles- He hurt your feelings!<br>**

**Me: -hugs back- Nah, I'm fine! Really!**

**Jacob: Okay. If you say so... -still huggling-**

**Me: Um... You gonna let go?**

**Jacob: Nope! :3**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13: I Know<strong>

"Edward?" Carlisle called from downstairs, "Can we talk?"

Edward made his way down the stairs, leaving Jacob upstairs to console an upset Seth. His father was waiting at the base of the stairs. "Yes?"

Carlisle hesitated for a moment as he rolled words around in his head. "I know that you had good intentions when you let Seth stay here, but you need to start thinking ahead some."

Edward nodded, knowing what his father was trying to say. "I understand, but-"

"No, Edward. No '_but_,'" he interrupted impatiently, "He belongs with his pack. It may be rough at first, but it will improve. If they reject him then they will also be rejecting centuries of tradition, which we all know they will never do. I'm afraid that keeping him here for too much longer will only cause conflict and possibly threaten our treaty."

Carlisle was very stern tonight, which was both in character and out of character simultaneously. The man was firm with his word, but he always had a warm, family-friendly overtone. Tonight, his voice was stone cold. Anyone else would have thought that Carlisle didn't care about what happened to Seth, but Edward knew. He knew that Carlisle cared deeply for Seth, but that he would never risk the safety of the rest of his beloved family for the youngest shifter.

Edward sighed, knowing that his father was right. "I understand," he replied, "But-"

"_Edward_," moaned Carlisle.

"_But_ I don't think that he's in any state to go home, father," argued Edward, "I mean, have you _seen_ him? He's a mess!"

Carlisle smiled weakly, resting his hand at the base of the railing. "You know, Edward, I still have _some_ human decency," he replied, "He can stay for tonight, but he _needs_ to go back tomorrow. Understand?"

Edward nodded. "Thank you," he turned to make his way back up the stairs, but turned back, "Is there anything else?"

"Nope," responded Carlisle, who was turning to head towards his office.

Edward smirked and made his way up the staircase. He turned down the hallway and approached the doorway to his room, where Seth and Jacob were talking on Jacob's bed. He knocked politely, "May I come in?"

"Sure," Seth replied weakly.

"Seth," interjected Jacob, "I know you're trying to be polite, but if he'd understand if you said no."

Edward heard Seth's soft laughter. "No, seriously. Edward's fine."

Jacob chuckled. "If you say so," he inhaled, "Come in!"

Edward openly the door gently, trying to make the motion as miniscule as possible.

Jacob and Seth were sitting Indian-style (no pun intended) on the large bed. Jacob patted an empty space in this social ring that they had formed. "Sit," he commanded with a smile.

Edward complied, crossing his legs to match the shifters.

"So, Edward," Jacob addressed in an unusually formal tone, "I'm sure that you understand what's happened for the most part. I've been talking to Seth about why this girl might be afraid of you, and he honestly doesn't know."

"I know," Edward replied, as that was one of the details that Seth did not bother to protect with the wall in his mind that was like the one that Jacob had, "Seth." Edward honestly didn't want to send Seth back to his pack, especially after the way that they had seemingly forgotten about Jacob.

Seth looked at him with his innocent brown eyes. "Hm?"

The vampire sighed nervous, scratching the back of his head, "You can stay here for a little bit, but Seth," he inhaled, "You're going to need to tell your pack eventually."

"Edward..." Seth looked down at the intricate bedspread, "They'll never understand."

"It's an imprint, Seth. There's not much that you can do about it, and I think that Sam out of all people would understand," Edward sighed, feeling the awkwardness that he had created by mentioning the strange imprint that had broken the heart of Seth's sister, Leah.

"But, she's a _vampire_ Edward!" cried Seth, quickly backing off. He could see Edward tense at the words. Why would he? He was a vampire after all. Seth didn't think that Jacob had imprinted on Edward, but he could just _tell_that something was going on. "Edward?"

Edward groaned, having heard Seth work things out in his head. "Seth," he dropped his shoulders, "It's complicated."

"I know, but what I mean is," the youngest shifter gulped and turned his attention to Jacob, "Did you... imprint on him?"

Jacob was caught off-guard. "No, Seth. I haven't."

Seth met Jacob's gaze with a searching look in his eyes. "Then what's going on with you two?"

Jacob thought about saying '_I have no idea what you mean_' but stopped himself. Seth would never fall for it. The kid could _tell_ when something was off. "I don't know." And it was the truth. He seriously had _no idea_ what was going on. He hated Edward, yet he liked Edward. Edward was his enemy, yet Edward was his friend, maybe even... more?

"Jacob?" Edward interjected, "Can we talk outside?"

Jacob scowled, "But Seth-"

"It's fine, Jacob," Seth interrupted, "I'm feeling better now. Go ahead."

Edward grabbed Jacob by the wrist and gently tugged for him to go.

"Fine," replied Jacob. He turned to Seth on his way out, "We promise not to be too long."

"Take your time," Seth called after them.

Edward dragged Jacob to a room down the hall and closed the door behind them. He walked into the center of the room before he made his way back to Jacob. "What is it?"

The shifter cocked an eyebrow. "What is what?"

"What is _us_, Jacob?" Edward rested his hands on Jacob's shoulders, "I need to know. You already know how I feel, but how do _you_feel?"

"Edward, You know that I'm confused with this whole situation and all."

"I know," he sighed, "But, Jacob, honestly. I _need_ to know. Do you love me?"

There was a long silence. An _uncomfortably_ long silence. "I really don't know, Edward," replied the shifter solemnly.

"Jacob..." The vampire seemed on the edge of tears. His gripped tightened and his forehead met the shifter's as he closed his eyes tightly. "Jacob, please."

"I'm really not sure, Edward, but..." he inhaled, "I know that I fell _something_ for you. I just don't really understand-"

Edward cut off his sentence as he tipped his head so that their lips met. The kiss was short and tender.

"Edward, no," Jacob pulled away. He noticed that the vampire was laughing with a smile on his face. "What's so funny?"

The vampire's grin widened, "Nothing. It's just that I _know_that you love me. I've been in your mind this entire time and-"

Jacob moaned. "Dammit, Edward-"

"Jacob, you _do_ love me, but you're just..." he chuckled joyfully, "You're afraid to admit it. It's against everything that you know, and that scares you. It's against what you know as a shifter because I'm a vampire. It's against what you know as a man because I too am a man. It's against everything that you've ever been taught and you're doing your best to hold it back, but I _know_ Jacob! I know that all you want is to let your love for me run loose. You want it to take you over and fill every inch of your body!"

Jacob listened in awe. Edward laughed once more before his lips returned to Jacob's. He knew that he was right. He knew that Jacob was trying to deny everything, but that _this _was what he wanted.

"Edward?" Jacob pulled away gently.

"Yes?"

"I think that you might be..." he trailed off.

"Right?"

The shifter chuckled. "Yes." This time, Jacob initiated the kiss. It was a nervous kiss, but the connection was unmatchable. This was the first time that the two polar opposites could truly share the passion that lived within them both.

This was the first time that they had reached true equilibrium.

* * *

><p><strong>I did it! I love it when a movie, book, or otherwise mentions the title within the story. I had fun writing this chapter. I did my best to add more detail like one of my reviewers suggested. I don't think that I did that bad of a job, but if you think otherwise, suggestions are loved. On the other side of things, I'd love to know if you think that I am doing better now. I had fun doing this. Dialog has always been my thing, but adding in some of the subtle details seemed to roll naturally (assume that I did a good job at it, whether or not I actually did). I know it isn't super long, but I REALLY wanted to end the chapter that way, so... Yeah. :I<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Jacob: I think you did an <em>amazing <em>job!**

**Me: Awww! Thanks, honeybee, but your opinion doesn't matter. :D**

**Jacob: Why not? D;**

**Me: Because your opinion doesn't pay the bills. :I**

**Jacob: You can make money if other people like your stories? :O**

**Me: -sighs- No... T^T**

* * *

><p><strong>By the way, if you haven't read WickedSlashAngel's stories, you have been deprived. Go read them! Even her oneshots are cute, and let's face it. Oneshots are usually cheap, smutty, and shallow. Don't forget to drop off a review on your way to her profile. Once I hit 50 reviews, I'll release the title of part 2 of the Equilibrium saga... ;D<strong>


	14. Fair Skin? Shocker!

**I just watched all of the Twilight movies... Ugh! My face is numb! It doesn't matter how much shirtless Lautner there is in it, 6-7 hours of straight movie just sucks no matter what movie it is. I have a huge migraine now... But I digress. I wanted to take a nap, but I stayed up to write for you guys! Feel special! Do it. _NOW!_**

* * *

><p><strong>Me: So... Jacob is off at WickedSlashAngel's house right now. Sorry! Normally I would wait until the end of the chapter to dedicate the chapter, but I have a special announcement that I plan on posting at the end. This chapter is devoted to RubenUchiha for being such a huge help in everything and such an awesome person!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14: Fair Skin? Shocker!<strong>

**-Jacob's POV-**

I let myself get lost into this mysteriously magnetic vampire for the first time. Time seemed to simply stop and wait for us. That was, however, not true. Every clock in the Cullen home continued to tick as the minutes continued to pass by. Edward was the one who broke the kiss.

"Jacob," he laughed, "Do you know where we are right now?"

I looked around the room for the first time. I noticed many things, each of which caused my grin to widen. One of them was a magazine rack full of beauty and gossip magazines next to a plush couch. The item which confirmed my suspicions was a large, ivory vanity, the desk of which was covered with neatly organized beauty supplies.

"Edward...?" I looked at him with mock puzzlement, "Are you _serious_?" I erupted into a fit of laughter. I had just been kissed in Rosalie's room! Emmett wouldn't care. He would probably say something like _'That's how the Cullen boys roll!'_ Oh, but Rosalie... DAMN! She was going to _kill_ us! Then again, she didn't seem to be the smartest of the coven. Would she even notice.

Edward laughed. "Believe me, she'll notice," he turned his back to me and grabbed the doorknob, but he paused and turned back. "By the way, Jasper's pretty smart, but he's probably the dumbest."

I chuckled as the corners of my mouth played at a smile, "I figured that it would be either Emmett or Blondie."

"Actually, Emmett is one of those stupid geniuses."

"Ah," I tossed my head back slightly in agreement. I knew he was getting ready to leave the room, but we had an amazing opportunity that we would probably _never_ have again. I just _had_ to speak up. "Where are you going? I mean, we're alone in a room, in _her_room, so why don't we-"

"No!" Edward cut off, knowing exactly where I was going, "I'd love to later, but that would give her a little bit too much to work with." He opened the door, "We forgot about Seth."

Oh _SHIT_! Seth! I had completely forgotten about the poor guy! The kid was pouring his heart out to me and we ditched him to go make-out in Blondie's room. I suck!

"Don't worry," Edward smiled reassuringly as he made his first step into the hallway, "He'll understand."

I nodded and we made our may out into the hallway. As we made our way to Edward's room, the room where Seth was staying, we passed Alice, who wore a blue sport hoodie with white trim and matching white pants. She smile knowingly and winked at us as she passed.

"Dammit, Alice!" I complained as I turned around. She stopped and turned around with a shocked look on her face. "Why are you _always_ walking in this fucking hallway? Are you even actually _doing _anything?"

She laughed nervously, "I thought you were mad at me for a second. Well if you want to know the truth, it's just my way of eavesdropping." She smiled, tilted her head, and gave me the peace sign.

I knew it! "Figures..." I grumbled, "Why do you need to pace the hallway? Can't you just use your super vampire hearing?"

"I may be able to _hear_ through walls, but I can't _see_ through them," she giggled and changed the subject, "Now go take care of Seth, you jerks!" She tapped my nose teasingly on the last word and turned back down the hallway and went around the corner.

Edward was laughing quietly to himself.

"What?" I demanded, crossing my arms.

"She just realized that there aren't any stairs down that direction and she only came up to eavesdrop, so she's awkwardly lost."

Alice came back around the corner pouting. "Shut up, Ed!" She commanded as she passed him and awkwardly walked down the stairs.

Edward and I shared a laugh. It was amazing how easily he could take away each and every worry that I had.

He smiled at my thoughts. I could feel my face getting red. I did my best to change focus, "Let's go check in on Seth." It didn't work.

He leaned in a rested one cool hand on my face and whispered into my ear, "Your problems are my problems." He nipped at my earlobe before he withdrew, causing a yelp to escape from my mouth. He smiled and laughed softly at this, obviously amused at my reaction.

"What the hell what _that_?" I asked wide-eyed.

He grinned and ignored me, instead turning to open the door to his room.

He slipped an arm around my wait and pulled me through the doorway before I could protest. When I looked at Seth, I noticed that he was asleep. To be honest, I felt sorry for the kid.

He was far too young to have to worry about everything that he was going through. I felt pity for what he was bound to go through in the future over something that he could never hope in the slightest to control. A living hell awaited him in the near future, but now... Now he did not have to worry about any of that. As he slept, all of that worry melted off of his face. There was no sign that there had ever been any trouble. Seth's sleeping face was innocent and a smile played ever so gently at the corners of his mouth.

"He's dreaming about her," said Edward, who had slipped both arms around my waist while I was lost in thought.

"Can you see her?" I asked as I looked back at him.

There was a pause. I assumed that he was checking. "I can, but not very clearly. She's not facing him right now."

"Ah," I replied, putting my hands on his and looking back at Seth. "Can you describe her?"

I felt a small stream of his cool breath trail down my neck, leaving a faint tingling sensation. It felt almost... _minty_for lack of a better word. "She's about his age, but she's shorter. She has long brown hair and her skin is fair."

"Shocker," I chuckled.

He chuckled, "She's wearing a navy blue skirt and a white shirt, but her shirt is ripped open."

My eyes widened in surprise at the sudden change of atmosphere that I was getting.

He laughed softly, stopping to lack a small trail of kisses up my neck. "It's not one of _thos_e dreams. I think that she might have been attacked."

I grew concerned, hoping that this dream was purely fictional. If this was a memory, Seth would never forgive whoever had done this. Even if she could regenerate, this would leave a permanent scar if it had truly happened.

"That's the worst part, Jacob," he kissed the side of my face tenderly, "I think it's a memory. The worst part is that I think that _he_ is the one who did this to her."

"Oh," I thought. That's going to be rough for him. Sharing a pack mind, he knew how much guilt plagued Sam after so many years of being with Emily.

Edward froze and gasped subtly.

"What is it?" I asked, "Did you see-"

"She brushed her hair out of her face," he replied, "I know who she is."

"Who is it?" I asked.

"Her name is Bree Tanner," he replied as he unwrapped his arms from around me, leaving me with a slight feeling of vulnerability.

That name meant nothing to me, but I did my best to etch it into my memory right then, knowing that she would quickly become an important part of my life.

She would either be the one who held Seth's heart or the one that destroyed him. I knew that she would either have to love Seth back or he would die. He may last for a while physically, but he would be dead in every other way until she accepted him, if she ever did. If she didn't he would likely sit alone until his physical body withered away. I prayed for Seth's sake that she would love him back.

I closed the door gently, though it was unnecessary as Seth was a rather heavily sleeper, and followed Edward, who was already down stairs. I watch from the bottom of the staircase as he approached his father. Carlisle was sitting quite formally on the sofa watching a documentary on sea life. "Father?"

Carlisle turned to face Edward without saying a word.

"I know who Seth's imprint is."

"Really? Who is she?" Carlisle asked calmly.

If I didn't know Carlisle so well, his oddly calm composure would have creeped me out.

"It's Bree," Edward stated seriously, "Bree Tanner."

"Oh," Carlisle cleared his throat and turned the television off. "I suppose a family meeting is in order, yes?"

"Already here!" chimed Alice as she pulled out a few chairs in the dining before sitting down in one of them. She stood up quickly, pushing the chair back with her legs and dragging the legs across the floor. "Before I sit down, does anyone want anything to drink?"

I noticed that she was looking at all three of us and not just me. "I though that you guys couldn't eat." I stated suspiciously.

"We can't," replied Edward, "But we _can_ drink. There's just not much of a point to it. It's kind of like breathing."

"Oh," I replied, having learned something new about the Cullens, "I'm fine." I watched from my seat of the stairs as they circled the table.

"Jacob," addressed Carlisle, "Aren't you going to join us?"

I'm allowed? But isn't this a _family_meeting?

"Jacob," Edward began, "To them, you _are_ family."

I smiled at the thought, figuring that at this point, they were the only family I had. I pushed down on the staircase to get up and made my way over to the table and grabbed a seat across from Edward. "Thank you."

They nodded in response.

Carlisle smiled. "I hereby call this family meeting to order."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I know the whole family meeting this is not an original part of the Twilight books, but neither is Jacob offering to fuck Edward in Rosalie's room, so too bad. Anyways, I got the family meeting idea from the original version of Cheaper By The Dozen. I'm not talking about the funny "remake" with that guy from Pink Panther, but rather the sad original where (spoiler alert) the dad dies in the end. D;<strong>

**I have hit 50 reviews! You know what that means... I have to release the title of part 2 or the Equilibrium saga! I'm not a huge fan of Taylor Swift, but a few of her songs hold a lot of meaning to me. The title of part 2 is "The Story Of Us" which is taken from the Taylor Swift song! The road to love is a bumpy path, but in the end, we all end up somewhere. Where will our boys end up? Will they find the greatest thing that they could ever ask for, or will they find heartbreak? There's only one way to find out... READ!**

**Also, I was going to wait until part way through TSOU to announce this, but I will also be writing a side-story told from Bree's point of view! It's kind of like what Midnight Sun was going to be, but from Bree's point of view instead of Edward's. :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Me: -sitting alone- …I miss my Jake! D;<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, now I want to give you a reason to keep on reviewing, so if you guys can make it to 100 reviews, I will release the title of my Bree Tanner side-story. Expect me to post the playlist for TSOU, but if Bree's playlist is already en route. I love it when people suggest song for my playlists, so please PM me if you have any suggestions. So without further distractions, feel free to click the button below and say a few words! I love you guys!<strong>


	15. Carlisle Gilbreth

**Disclaimer: I still do not own anything Twilight related, but I figured that I should add on that, as I use the main family's last name and their idea of a family counsel, I do not own anything related to Cheap By The Dozen (the '50s version where the dad dies in the end) either.**

* * *

><p><strong>Jacob: -walks in with 4 large suitcases, wearing large sunglasses- I'm home! BD<strong>

**Me: Welcome home! -notices suitcase- Jacob? You've got some explaining to do... :I**

**Jacob: But I couldn't fit all of my new clothes into my old suitcase! D;**

**Me: D-Designer? 0_o**

**Jacob: Oh, shit. :I**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15: Carlisle Gilbreth<strong>

**-Jacob's POV-**

Carlisle smiled, "I hereby call this family meeting to order." His hand glided fluidly over the table, gathering up the loose papers on the table and placing them under his chair. He turned his head to Edward. "So, as you were saying?"

Edward cleared his throat, a likely pointless action. "Jacob and I returned from... returned to Seth's room and found him sleeping. I decided to drop in on his dreams. He was dreaming about a girl with her shirt ripped open."

Alice interrupted. "Well he_ is_ sixteen..." She tried to stay serious and professional, but failed to suppress a small giggle.

"That's what I said!" I added, "But he says it wasn't _that_kind of dream."

"Well then what kind was it?" asked Alice perkily.

"Someone had attacked her and ripped at her torso. Her flesh was pieced back together, but her clothes, obviously, did not," replied Edward.

"Alright," Carlisle came in, "But I have one question for you, Edward. Why did you leave Seth's side in the first place? When Alice and I stepped out, you were upstairs talking to him. When we returned, you were still talking in his room, so we just assumed that you were still... What I'm trying to ask is... Alice?"

Alice giggled. "Did you and Jacob do it?"

I blushed immediately. If he could have, I bet Edward would have too. Even if we had, which we didn't, wouldn't it be a little awkward talking about it with his dad?

Edward touched my hand. "With our heightened senses, we'd go insane here if we didn't learn to turn the sexual encounters of other members of the family into white noise."

I was shocked at how direct he was. Maybe he wouldn't have blushed after all. "Damn."

He smiled at me before returning to the rest of his family. "No, we didn't."

Alice leaned in mischievously. "Then what _were_ you doing?" Alice asked, winking at Edward.

"That's their business, Alice," interjected Carlisle, obviously embarrassed.

"Oh, fine," Alice pouted as she leaned back, crossing her arms.

"Anyways, is there anything else we should know?" asked Carlisle.

"No," replied Edward, "That's about all there was to it."

"So, Edward. Bree should have been destroyed, but she was spared while Bella was spared. I'm going to risk sounding cliche," he replied coolly, "but how does that make you feel?"

I felt his grip tighten around my hand. I squeezed back to let him know that I was here. I got it. I hated hearing about Bella too. I think that we both had some feelings for her deep down that brought us pain when she was mentioned.

"I don't hold anything against Bree. It's nothing that she could have helped." His thumb gently rubbed the back of my hand.

"Okay," replied Carlisle. I wasn't sure if he bought it or not. He seemed to believe Edward, but it's always so hard to tell. "So what do we do?"

"What can we do?" added Alice, "We need to alert the pack."

"Why?" I interjected, "That's Seth's place."

"Sorry, Jacob," argued Carlisle, "As much as I'd like to respect Seth, Bree is also a danger."

"But-" I began.

"He's right," Edward told me, "She left with the Volturi, and I doubt that they taught her anything about the value of human life."

I sighed, knowing he was probably right. What could the monsters that killed Bella know about how precious human life was?

"Exactly," Edward agreed.

I didn't like him being in my head, but I trusted him. I shouldn't have though. He's my natural enemy, dammit! I'm supposed to _hate_ him or at least put up some kind of struggle. But I didn't. I just threw away my brain and thought with my heart. I blindly let it guide me to him, which was the last place that I belonged. Or was it? My mind wandered and "You Belong With Me" by Taylor Swift got stuck in my head. Damn. Taylor Swift is _HOT_! If I were backstage when she ran offstage after Kanye West jacked her VMA speech, I-

"Jacob!" Edward laughed, "Do you even _have_ an attention span?" His shoulders heaved up and down as he laughed.

I blushed, knowing that I had gotten sidetracked and that he had heard every though. "Fuck you."

"Language, Jake," he scolded joking, waging his finger. I realized that he had used the name that I told him not to, but I didn't care now. "There are ladies here!" he nodded at Alice, who was giggling furiously.

"Oh, shit! You're right," I answered, deliberately _not_ watching my language, "I'd better watch my damn mouth. I'm so fucking sorry, Alice." I joined in the laughter.

For a short moment Carlisle looked at us calmly. After a couple of seconds, his cool mask cracked and he joined in the laughter. His laughter was different. It was very hearty, but had a ringing to it. It was the kind that could make anyone join in on laughing, even if the joke was lame as hell.

Eventually, we all realized how unfunny what we were laughing over really was and that we were just laughing because everyone else was laughing. We did our best to stifle the laughter and get back to business. They gathered their composure and just as they were about to begin debating on what to do about Seth...

"What's so funny?" chuckled a voice from the stairs.

The family froze to look at Seth, who had obviously just woken up. His hair was sticking out oddly and he shuffled his feet as he approached them.

"Okay," Alice stood up, pushing the chair out with the back of her legs, "You are still wearing the same clothes as yesterday. If you go home today wearing the same clothes as the night before and smelling like vampire, it'll look like you got knocked up by a vampire."

The part where she mentioned him going home today flew right over his head in his drowsy stupor. "Didn't think of that," he confessed.

"Now go shower and put on your new clothes!" she commanded pointing up the stairs.

"Alice! You didn't..." he groaned.

"I did!" she chimed, "They're on top of your dresser. Now go!" She began to push him and he ran up the stairs again. As soon as he was out of range, she turned to us. "Okay, back to business."

"There isn't much to discuss," replied Carlisle, "We need to return him to the pack as soon as we can and explain the situation at hand."

"And," I added, "That they can stop Bree from hurting people, but they can't hurt her unless they want to hurt Seth. If anything happens to her, it'll destroy him."

The others' heads all cocked sideways at once. They were listening to something.

"What is it?" I asked, lacking their superior hearing in my current form.

"Okay," Alice clapped her hands together, "He's in the shower. I can see the outside hallways for about another ten minutes, so we should have that long."

"Thank you, Alice." Carlisle walked over to a phone hanging from the wall and grabbed it.

"Hey, Jake?" Edward asked, "They probably won't need us for a while. Do you wanna go do something?"

I'd love to go somewhere with Edward, but in all honesty I'd have gone out alone if it had meant escaping the commotion that would be sure the ensure when Carlisle told Seth that he'd told Sam about Bree. Damn. That boy would _freak_!

"But let's not worry about that right now," Edward pulled me out of my seat, "We'll have _plenty_ of time for that when we get back, even if we don't want it."

So..." I grabbed his hand, "Where to?"

He chuckled. "It's a bit too sunny for anything outside... "Wanna go see another movie?"

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter is so SHORT! I have ideas about a cute movie date, but I still think that I might be developing writer's block... Maybe I'll go read some Jakeward fanfiction to clear out these pipes. Any suggestions? I will only read in-progress stories if they are updated at least weekly-ish. I hate getting into a story and finding that there's no ending to it. I hate it! Anyways, I'm sorry that my updates have been getting spaced. I am trying to finish before August 30th, as that's when school starts. When school hits, I'll update once, maybe twice, weekly. Unfortunately, "The Story Of Us" is doomed to that fate. There's no way I can finish this story and the sequel before school start. Sorry!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Jacob: -throws down hedge clippers- It's HOT outside! D;<strong>

**Me: -tanning in a lawn chair- Well you have to pay back Wicked somehow... ;o**

**Wicked: -walks outside- I made lemonade!**

**Jacob: Yes! -drinks half the pitcher-**

**Me: Jacob... :c**

**Jacob: I left half for you!**

**Me: You forgot Wicked...**

**Wicked: T^T**

**Jacob: I can cook you guys dinner instead. (is an amazing cook)**

**Me & Wicked: YES! 8D**

* * *

><p><strong>So this is the first time that someone other than Jacob and myself has been in my random dialogue. WickedSlashAngel (AKA: Wicked) is the world's best Jakeward writer. She has three completed Jakeward stories (one long and dramatic romance, and two cute yet equally as romantic oneshots) and two in-progress Jakeward stories which she updates weekly. She is my favorite writer on the site and is also the one who inspired this story. Read her and leave her plenty of reviews. Feel free to review me too. I'd like that!<strong>


	16. Our Final Destination

**I really didn't like the last chapter. Even though I took forever to write it, it still felt rushed. I didn't feel like there was enough detail in it. I don't know. That chapter was supposed to mean a lot to me, as the title was taken from a play that I was in (Cheaper By The Dozen), but it just didn't sit right with me. I'm sorry if anyone else felt like that. As much as I'd like to go back and redo it, that will just delay story progression. Sorry!**

* * *

><p><strong>Jacob: It was good!<strong>

**Me: Really? :D**

**Jacob: Yeah! I think that Edward and I were cute!**

**Me: ._.**

**Jacob: What?**

**Me: Remember, no matter what happens in the story, that's only a story. In reality, you'll always be mine.**

**Jacob: Yours alone!**

**Me: ;D**

**Chapter 16: Our Final Destination**

* * *

><p><strong>-Edward's POV-<strong>

We chose a seat in the back of the theatre. The main was because the rest of the seats were taken, but the second was that nobody else was in the back and we could easily display affection publicly without being judged. Listening to people 'silently' judge me is such a mood wrecker.

As we made our way up the cheaply carpeted ramp, Jacob stepped into a large wad of gum left by the people before him.

"Oh, what the _fuck_!" he exclaimed. He heard someone clearing their throat and looked to his left to see a woman glaring at him, her three or four year old daughter sitting next to her. The little girl looked at him curiously. _'Oh, shit.'_

He apologized, ducking to the back of the theatre. He ignored the fact that his shoe stuck to the tacky carpet with every step he made. I couldn't help but laugh.

"What's so funny?" he scowled at me as he took a seat.

I sat down on his right. "I just find it odd that she cares about what anybody say around her daughter when she brought the poor girl to a movie like this in the first place. I mean, this movie is bound to have a dirtier mouth that you do, and I already know that there's going to be blood and gore."

"And maybe some sweet ass sex scenes!" Jacob grinned devilishly while making a squeezing motion with his hands.

I laughed proceeded to scrap the gum off of his shoe. Most humans would struggle with it, but it came easy to me. My only challenge was not damaging the sole of his shoe, which was still intact when I was done. When I sat up I felt a warm shock caress my cheek.

"Thank you," Jacob said with a quick peck, leaning into me as the movie began.

Needless to say, Final Destination had plenty of violence and cursing. At one point, a man managed to accidentally kill himself while trying to burn a cross in a black man's front yard. At another, a movie theatre that was being built exploded, sending a bunch of nails into another theatre and impaling a bunch of people. There was even a sex scene. In 3-D. I'm sure that that young girl enjoyed the movie quite a lot. I read the mother's thoughts, only to find out that she was not the mother. She was actually the girl's older sister. She looked like hell for a girl that was only twenty.

Jake seemed to enjoy the movie. His favorite part was where a lawn mower ran over a rock, sending it sailing through some lady's eye and into her brain. I was able to keep tabs on most of it, but spent most of my time basking in his warmth. I'd have started kissing the tender skin on his neck, but I didn't want to distract him from the movie. I almost gave in a few times. It was _so hard_ to resist him. The russet skin of his neck was soft and radiated heat more so that any other place on his body (minds out of the gutter). His pulse was gentle, yet strong and healthy. If he were one hundred percent human, he'd have lasted over eighty years easily. His heart was strong.

Eventually the movie ended. The ending was a bit hopeless. All of the surviving characters were in a restaurant and a truck smashed through the window and killed them all. So basically, everyone died. I wasn't surprised though, as this was how Final Destination movies ended. I always thought it was interesting how people died in the movies though, as they always died in some inventive chain reaction. I imagine that the writers are so seriously messed up people. It's never once crossed my mind that someone could be killed by an escalator.

I nestled into Jacob's warm neck and laid down a small line of kisses ending at jaw. "Are you ready to go?"

He chuckled sadly, tearing his gaze from the screen to look at me. "Do we have to?"

I returned his sad chuckle. "I'd really rather you not, but Carlisle insists." I stole a quick kiss. "I really don't like the idea of you being around the pack for the first time since your car accident."

Jacob laughed at me, "I'll be fine. I don't have to listen to anything they say."

I sat up straight in my seat. "I thought that the pack leader's word was final."

He laughed. "Well normally it is, but my grandpa was Ephraim, who was basically like royalty in our tribe. I can be a pack leader too if I want to."

I cocked an eyebrow, confused. "They why haven't you taken your place as pack leader?"

"Because it wouldn't be right to take that title from Sam, who had been looking after the pack long before I began phasing. He can be a real asshole sometimes, but he's a good leader."

I snorted. "I can see that," I retorted sarcastically.

He grabbed my hand and pulled me up with a smile. "It'll be fine."

Those three word were good enough for me. I couldn't distrust a smile like that, not that I didn't trust him in the first place. He had a special smile that would look corny on anyone else, but on him it just lit up the room. His smile glowed. Just looking at his smile could warm your heart, which was actually a pretty big achievement in my case, all things considered. When he smiled like that, I could almost feel my cold, dead heart try to beat once more.

I stopped him from walking down the aisle. "Jacob, you have to let go of my hand."

"Oh," he sighed, knowing what I was talking about. "Sorry. I forgot."

I smiled sadly and gave him one last kiss before we began walking out. "Don't be sorry. It's not your fault that the world is so full of hate."

His thoughts were dark for a few minutes after we left. When I say dark, I don't mean that I couldn't read them. I could. They were just so full of... was anger the right word? Maybe disgust. I wasn't sure how to describe it. They were just a whirlpool of rage that didn't make any sense. We didn't say anything on the way to the car. About a mile down the road, I pulled into the parking lot of a closed Borders store and pulled to the rear of the store.

"Jacob," I put my hand on top of his where it rested on his lap, "What's wrong?"

He looked at me angrily. I could tell that he wasn't angry at me, but it threw me off all the same. "I hate people, you know that? I fucking hate them! Sometimes I fucking wonder why we don't let you guys hunt some one them! We could make a rule! You can't hunt good people, just the-"

I slapped him, not too hard, but hard enough to get his attention. He looked at me with a stunned face. I cupped the cheek that I had struck and rubbed his face with my thumb. "Don't ever talk like that, Jake," I pleaded, "People are just confused. You can't just..." I trailed off, not knowing how to finish my sentence. How could I put it? It was wrong to kill anyone, no matter how awful of a person they were.

The leather seat squeaked as he leaned into me. "Thanks, Ed."

It may have been that fact that he had used my nickname, but maybe not. Something about that moment was amazing. I doubt it was comfortable for him, as the center console was digging into his side, but in was amazing. In that moment, I realized just how much this wild, adventurous man relied on my. And how much I relied on him.

I almost felt guilty as I realized that he could give me things that Bella never could have. He gave me a strong foundation to hold on to. He needed me, and so had Bella, but I couldn't rely on Bella like I could rely on Jake. He was strong-willed and could hold his own in a fight, unlike Bella. I still loved Bella and overlooked these things, but Jake... I loved him too and the best part was that I didn't have to overlook much. I couldn't think of anything that I didn't like about him... His sometimes child-like behavior was hilarious and his short-temper made me feel so... _wild_!

I wrapped by arms around him protectively, as though I could protect him from the rest of the world. I held him as though I were shielding him from all of the bigotry, all of the prejudice, all of the hatred... In reality, I could only do so much. I could only steer him out of the path of so many people whose were waiting for him to walk closely enough that he would hear the few hateful words that they would mumble. I could only protect him from so many people who would shoot him hateful glares or shout bigoted words at him.

He said the F-word a lot, but I knew that he would soon start hearing another F-word that would leave scars on his heart. He may be big and rowdy, but he was like a child on the inside. He was so innocent and pure, event though it wasn't always obvious by his language. He was so trusting of people too. And loyal. Oh boy, was he loyal! If you needed him, he would be by your side for as long as you needed.

I looked down at his face to see a tear begin to make its way down the soft skin of his face. I quickly wiped it away. "I'm sorry for slapping you, Jake."

"It's not that," he sniffed, "I'm just so pissed that we will never be able to walk together hand-in-hand or do _anything_ like a normal couple." He stammered a little bit on the last word, but it was okay. He has a lot to get used to.

"Don't be silly," I replied, rubbing the back of my hand against his cheek, "Who cares what everyone else thinks? We can do whatever we want to."

He sighed. "Forget it." He leaned back in his seat. _'It's not the same if everyone is glaring at you.'_

I sighed, knowing that he was right. "I wish that I could change that, Jake, I really do, but the world is just like that."

He didn't say anything, so I kept talking.

"Does it really matter what anyone else thinks?" I asked, "Because I think you're perfect."

He closed his eyes and the beginnings of laughter began to escape his lips. His eyes opened and his warm brown irises made contact with mine. "You think you're fucking smooth, bloodsucker?"

"Well I sure hope so," I replied jokingly, "I've had plenty of time to train."

He chuckled softly and drew me in for a quick, tender kiss.

I don't think that I will ever get used to the unique way he kisses. His kisses are so warm and soft. They reminded me of my childhood back when I was a human. I didn't have much of a think for candy like most kids my age had. But there was one thing that I adored above all else. Caramel. Caramel was my absolute favorite. I couldn't resist it. I loved the way that it was so warm, so soft, so sweet... Caramel left me feeling warm even after it was gone.

That's what kissing Jake was like. His kisses were warm, soft, sweet... They were so tender, yet so passionate. Each kiss was a fairytale kiss. Each kiss was perfect, yet the next one was always better than the last.

My daydream was interrupted by my phone. I had a text from Alice.

_'Sam knows everything. Come home. ~Alice'_

Jacob read the text over my shoulder and sighed.

"You ready for this?" I asked.

* * *

><p><strong>I've received some very unfriendly PMs telling me that my story is trash and to stop writing. And no, it wasn't WestboroWizard. Haven't heard from him, and I don't think he's done anything else. Well to anyone who wants me to quit now, <em><span>FUCK YOU<span>_! I'm sticking with this bitch until the very end. This story means to much to me to quit now. This story is devoted to WickedSlashAngel and quitting now is like saying that I don't appreciate her. Besides, I have so much fun living out some of my Jakeward fantasies. I can't like them all out, as that would be a huge lemonfest where nothing ever goes wrong and the world isn't homophobic. I will continue writing, even if nobody reviews anymore.**

**Speak of which, REVIEW! We hit fifty reviews and I got a few after that. Now, nothing. It's pretty disheartening to be honest. So please review. My traffic only tells how many people clicked on my story, not how many people read it. If you review, I know for sure that you have been reading. Thank you to the people who have been reviewing. I never really reviewed much when I was reading other people's stories in the past, but now that I am a writer I know just how valuable and precious each reviewer is. You guys validate us spending hours and hours on the computer typing these stories. Reviews are not supposed to be a competition, but rather validation. A lot of reviews should not be worn as a badge, but rather appreciated as a LOT of validation.**

**That is why I am removing my 100 review goal to release the title of my Bree Tanner side story. I will release it as soon as I think of it. Thank you all for reading all of my chapters, even though not one is proofread by anyone else. I just do my best not to make mistakes as I go along and post as quickly as I can. I don't type it all ahead of time and make you wait while I check over it again. As I post this, I do not have any future chapters written (though I will start on chapter 17 right away).**

* * *

><p><strong>Jacob: Is Sam gonna be mean to me?<strong>

**Me: I don't know. It all depends on my mood.**

**Jacob: Oh... Foot rub?**

**Me: Suck up.**

**Jacob: D:**

**Me: But you're my suck up! ;D**

**Jacob: Yay...?**

**Wicked: -props feet up- Don't forget me too!**

* * *

><p><strong>Damn. Long chapter. I think. Review? Please? I love you!<strong>


	17. Tugging Rosalie's Weave

**It is July 23, 2011 as I type this and Amy Winehouse (LibreOffice didn't recognize the last name and the top two suggested corrections were "Wine house" and "Whorehouse" =_=) has just died. I was never a big Amy Winehouse fan, but I am truly disgusted by all of the cruel jokes about her that are now circulating. She was human too and her life was as precious as anyone else's. Addiction is a very serious disease that is almost impossible to overcome alone. If you are reading this and are struggling with addiction, PLEASE seek professional help. I don't want anyone else to throw their life away like this poor girl has.**

* * *

><p><strong>Jacob: -squeezes Amy Winehouse body pillow- Noooo!<strong>

**Me: Where the hell did you get that thing from? O_o**

**Jacob: Um... the flea market?**

**Me: .-.**

* * *

><p><strong>I know that my Equilibrium soundtrack is overdue and should have been release a while ago. I do not want a bunch of singles on there, so I want to wait to see if Lady Gaga's new single is going to be You and I. As for the information regarding my nasty reviewer, I will not release his name. If he attacks you, feel free to bite back, but I refuse to be a part of this. Last thing I need is another WestboroWizard incident. Let's all just forget about this one, okay? Also, before you read on, please remember that this is NOT an mpreg story.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17: Tugging Rosalie's Weave<strong>

**-Jacob's POV-**

When we pulled up Sam was already outside. Seth was standing next to him, with a nervous Alice bouncing like Kristen Stewart during an interview (that bitch bounces like she just snorted a handful of coke). She calmed down a bit when the two returned. As their car pulled in, I could feel Edward grow tense next to me. He sighed heavily, not saying a word. He put the brakes on and parked the car perfectly. When we opened our respective doors, the front door of the Cullen residence swung open gently and Esme walked out. She could have been there in a second or two if she had run, but she always seemed to worry if everyone thought she was being proper enough.

Edward nodded. "When she was alive, women were nothing in society."

She reached me and wrapped me in her arms. "Sorry we were late! You know how airports are."

"Yeah, I know," I lied. I've actually never flown before, but I didn't plan on telling anyone that any time soon. Especially not... Oh, shit! I threw up my mental block as quickly as I could.

"Too slow," chimed Edward with a crooked grin.

"Come on," said Esme solemnly, "It'll be like ripping off a band-aid." She wrapped her thin arms around my forearm and gently guided me to a stoic looking Sam. Seth seemed a bit nervous, but that was just how Seth was.

"So," I greeted, "What have you been up to recently?"

He shifted his weight impatiently. "Hello, Jacob. It's been a while."

"Yeah," I agreed, noting that he had blown off my question, "That tends to happen when you disown someone."

His eyebrow wrinkled. "Why would you think that we disowned you?"

I gaped at him. That unbelievable bastard! "Maybe it was the fact that you wouldn't let the Cullens bring me home? You couldn't even be bothered to even fucking _call_and see if I was still alive? Or were you already done caring?"

He slapped me hard across the face. Damn. Slapped twice in one day. I heard a low growl come from Edward. I would think that Sam heard it too, but he said nothing.

"What the _fuck_?" I complained.

"We did everything we did for your own good, Jacob," he reasoned.

I laughed at him. "Well I should thank you anyways."

He cocked his eyebrow. "And why is that?" What a cocky bastard.

Instead of answering him, I grabbed Edward's shirt by the collar. I heard a surprised gasp escape his lips, but I closed in before he could react. I reveled in the refreshing feel of his lips for only a moment. I turned back, expecting Sam to be wide-eyed with his jaw to the floor, but the son of a bitch was _smirking_ at me!

"Wipe that cocky smirk off of you face!" I screamed at him, furious.

"Did you think that we didn't know that this would happen?" he asked, sounding a lifetime wiser.

I froze, not knowing how to react.

"If a shifter imprints on a vampire and the vampire returns the shifter's love, then this feud can finally be put to rest," he explained, running his fingers through his dark hair, "Seth's imprint was on a vampire, but that wasn't expected at all. That is a _whole_ other matter that needs to be dealt with. But _yours_, Jacob, can end a feud that has lasted generations! Just look at this, Jacob! A friend of your grandfather's, who was once an elder, painted this when she was very young." He motioned for Alice, who ran over with an exquisitely framed painting.

The painting was beautiful. The detail was like something you would see in a fancy art museum, but had the earthier edge that was the signature of tribal art. I could recognize many people easily. The was a mass of people talking happily in a field. I could easily make out Sue talking the Esme, Billy talking to Carlisle, and... Rosalie talking to Seth? Weird. Many other shifters and vampires were intermingled, all of which he recognized. In the middle, was a large, flat rock. On the rock, was Edward, unmistakably Edward, with... was that _me_ resting in his arms?

"Now do you see what I mean?" Sam asked, smiling, "This painted was painted before even _Billy_ was born!" He was clearly excited by the idea of a tribal prophecy coming true.

I did know how to break it to him, but... "Sam?"

"Yes?" he asked, his usually hard eyes shining like a child's.

"I... I didn't imprint on him, Sam," I said nervously, "We're just... you know."

"Oh," he said awkwardly as his face dropped, like that of a child who just just been denied a new puppy. "Well this complicates things."

And it certainly did. I had planned for Sam to be pissed and to have to fight him off. I never thought for a second that maybe I hadn't gone far enough with Edward for him. The truth was almost laughable!

"Well, damn," he grumbled, "That's a big issues... but so is Seth's situation."

The youngest shifter looked down uneasily. To be honest, I still felt uneasy. Even though the huge fallout that I expect would not happen, my knees were still nervously shaking and my stomach felt like it was full of helium. I snapped back into reality, noticing that everyone was already half way back to the house.

I was startled when I felt a hand wrap around the small of my back and rest on my hip.

"Sorry if I scared you," apologized Edward, "Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah," I replied, "Just a little confused. Has he seriously had this all figured out?"

Edward laughed. "He has no idea what he's doing. He's more confused and embarrassed about this whole situation that any of us, but the elders forced him, as pack leader, to do this."

My eyes widened and I laughed. "Seriously?"

"Yup," he grinned brightly at me, "He saw that painting only about an hour before he came here."

"But he seemed so excited. What was that about?"

"He was excited at the idea of being a player in a great tribal prophecy," he smirked, "But enough of that. We need to go inside. He's secretly frantic about Seth's situation."

* * *

><p><strong>-Esme's POV-<strong>

I asked if anyone was thirsty before we began, but everybody politely refused. I pulled out a chair for myself and joined everybody at the table. My whole family was here, with the exception or Rose. I truly wished that she would be here for important things like this, but I let her go when she refused, knowing that she would disrupt things otherwise. I smiled as Ed and Jacob walked in. They sat together, with Emmett on the other side of Jacob and Alice on the other side of Edward.

Seth sat between Alice and I. I sat next to my husband, who sat next to Sam.

(Yeah, yeah. Sorry that it sounds like I'm setting up a quiz problem thingy.)

"Shall we begin?" asked my husband. Me and my family nodded right away, used to this. Jacob caught on and nodded also. Sam and Seth were clueless. "Alright. I hereby call this meeting to order."

I saw Jacob look at Sam's confused expression. He straightened his gaze and smirked. Ed let out a small chuckled and grinned. Edward looked up at me and I smirked knowingly. Jacob was trashing Sam in his head so that only Edward could hear him. Clever. I smiled, remembering when Jacob would have torn my son apart for being in his head. Now, he was using Edward's gift to make fun of Sam. But that was just Jacob for you, wasn't it? I smiled when Edward nodded at me.

"Okay, so about Seth, any ideas?" asked Sam.

"First order of business, Seth's imprint," Carlisle stated, "Perhaps we should track her down and-"

"Destroy her?" asked Rosalie from the doorway.

Both Sam and Seth shot venomous looks at her, the rest of us used to her being like this.

"Well it would certainly solve a lot," she stated, matter-of-factly.

"Rosalie, please," I pleaded, "Behave."

"Babe, please," began Emmett.

She rolled her eyes and wedged herself in between Edward and Alice. "I just don't get what the big issue is. When a rogue vampire threatens to people in town, you destroy it. Simple as that. Seth will find someone else," she leaned over Alice a little bit and faced Seth, "Won't you?"

Not even Alice saw it coming. Seth was known as the innocent and docile shifter, but he ignored his reputation. He reached over over and started tearing at Rosalie's hair. She screamed out of shock and Emmett rushed to her side while Sam ran to Seth and pulled him away. Seth was still kicking in Rosalie's direction and seething with anger as Rosalie gaped in horror as she watched chunks of her hair fall to the floor. He let loose a string of curses that shocked all of us. The most innocent of the shifters had quite a mouth on him, which I suspected that he had learned from his other pack members.

Alice joined Sam and Seth. She beckoned Jasper over, who immediately began calming Seth down as Alice tried talking to him. He wouldn't have it and refused to look at her. His body was shaking violently and he threatened to phase. I gaped in horror for a few moments before joining them. Edward and Jacob went to go talk to Em and Rose. I could feel the rage rolling off of Seth in short waves. Eventually, he began to calm down. He wrapped his arms around Sam in a little brother sort of way. Sam returned the favor and started whispering into Seth's ear. We could have heard it all if we had tried, but we were all clearly too distracted by the situation to tune into Sam.

Sam eventually patted Seth on the back and asked him if he was able to continue. Seth wiped his eyes and nodded. We all sat down and attempted to continue.

"Where's Alice?" asked Seth, who was clearly fond of her.

"She went upstairs to go fix Rose's hair," replied Emmett awkwardly. He loved Seth like a brother and understood that he couldn't help but protect his imprint, but it was still his wife. He didn't know whether to be angry or sympathetic.

"Oh," Seth looked down awkwardly, "Sorry."

The meeting continued awkwardly, but eventually we reached a conclusion. Bree was to be captured alive with as little force used as possible. We would try to take her in by reasoning things out with her. She would stay with us for a little while and the pack would come to the home to work with her so that they could eventually take her to the reservation.

"So it's settled!" I clapped my hands and stood up, thinking of a way to clear the tension in the room, "So who's hungry?

All three shifters stood up at once. "Me!"

* * *

><p><strong>I'm still getting used to writing the angstier parts, so sorry if it felt like I was feeling my way through a bit. So Sam? What do you think of him? I've always viewed him as the big brother type that could be somewhat strict, but only to protect those he cared about. I don't like that he's always a bad guy in Jakeward stories. I also don't like how Rosalie gets to say and do whatever she wants but there are never any repercussions, so Seth ripped that bitch's hair out! I really don't enjoy Rosalie as a character, but I must suffer through writing about her.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Jacob: That bitch got her weave yanked!<strong>

**Me: =_=**

**Jacob: What?**

**Me: Nothing...**

**Jacob: No fair! You gotta tell me! D;**

**Me: The fuck I do! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Below is the review button. I have LOVED the recent reviews! I thank everyone so much for them! They do so much to validate this story as a contribution to the Jakeward community rather than just some other Jakeward story. Love you guys. Keep it up! Also, my personal twitter is JudasForever but I mainly just talk with other little monsters (Lady Gaga fan). Feel free to drop in and say hi though! I can even send you some cute Jakeward pictures that I found off the internet!<strong>

**So review, and then head on over to twitter!**


	18. Vote For Gaga For The 2011 VMAs!

**I am so sorry for not posting post a while now. I promise that I have been thinking about you guys. I never forgot. I've mainly been on twitter (JudasForever) recently. I've been very sick and at one point had to go to the hospital for it. Turns out that I have multiple stomach ulcers. Fuck my life... I'm getting them treated and I feel a lot better now. Doing twitter is okay when you're in pain because it basically spitting out random thoughts. What I struggled with was writing continuous things like this story. However, I actually got about 3 pages done while I was sick. That's how much I love you guys! So please send me your prayers, healing energies, or whatever it is you would do in your personal religion (or lack there of).**

**In other news, I also read "Once In A Blue Moon," a rewrite of the Twilight saga with an OC replacing Bella. Ilario "Rio" Swan is the BEST OC EVER! Please read this story, thought it's SO FUCKING LONG! It just became mpreg, which as most of you probably know, is not my thing. Something about the idea of a man's body being deformed in a way that it should never be just doesn't sit right with me. However, this story is doing it in just the right way... I can actually enjoy it still. That story is actually inspiring a weird Twilight fanfiction with an OC who is a pop star (no, it's not Lady Gaga), but I need to talk with the author about many things before I can begin writing that.**

**Speaking of Lady Gaga, the VMA nominations this year SUCK! Gaga barely got any nominations while Adele got like nine! Expect a shade in my story. Vote for Gaga wherever you can! And DO NOT VOTE FOR ADELE, EMINEM (homophobe) OR KATY PERRY(Gaga hater)! I ended up voting for artists I don't like just to block the 3 toxic nominees. In the hi-hop category, vote for Nicki Minaj, not Eminem. Hurry! Do it while voting is still open!**

* * *

><p><strong>Jacob: Remember the time that you met that actor that I pretend to be sometimes, even though I'm actually always Jacob?<strong>

**Me: You mean that fictional Taylor Lautner guy? Yeah. I remember that.**

**Jacob: Well, brag about it!  
><strong>

**Me: Okay! -turns to reader- I totally met Taylor Lautner on the set of Abduction. He is the funniest sweetheart EVER! He's so much cuter in person. Being near him just makes you feel sunny! And he's slightly perverted in a joking way, but he has one of those adorably innocent personalities. I only got to meet him for a brief moment, as there were many other people waiting for their turn, but if you ever have a chance to meet him, DO IT!**

**Taylor: Haha. You talking about me again?**

**Me: O_O Where's Jacob?**

**Taylor: I'm here now, so does it really matter?**

**Me: Umm... (secretly wants to scream "NOPE!")**

**Ruben(RubenUchiha): -tackles Taylor- LOVE ME!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18: Vote For Gaga For The 2011 VMAs!<strong>

**-Emily's POV-**

I opened the oven and the warm scent of blueberries flooded the room as a blast of warm air blew my hair back. My muffins were perfect (don't go there, perverts). Some people wondered why I enjoyed cooking for a bunch of men so much. I know that it _is_ pretty stereotypical. I was the housewife who spent her days either cooking or cleaning. But the thing was, I was happy right here. I know that Sam loves each and every member of his pack. When they're happy, he's happy. And what makes a bunch of men (and Leah) happier that a mountain of delicious food?

Sometimes I look back at my old dreams and laugh at how shallow they were. When I was younger, I wanted to be a singer. I probably could have done it too. I don't talk about it much to avoid sounding conceited, but I've been told that I have an amazing voice. The thing is if I were a famous singer, I'd be traveling constantly. I would never be able to see my Sam. I couldn't do it. I still follow all of the celebrity gossip. Sam teases me for being a Lady Gaga fan, but I sometimes catch him humming some of her songs.

I laughed quietly to myself as my mind wandered. I though about how Lady Gaga should make a dress completely out of my muffins. I was snapped out of my daydream by the sound of the screen door creaking open and slamming shut.

I turned to see Sam stroll in with a smile on his face, humming Judas softly. I couldn't help but laugh. He stopped in his tracks and pouted at me. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing," I replied, killing my laughter. "Muffin?"

"Oh, they're blueberry!" he exclaimed as I tossed him a muffin. With Sam, asking if he wanted food was a stupid question. He took a large bite out of it, taking out half the muffin in one chomp. He smiled widely, his cheeks inflated from all of the food, and smiled with approval.

"Glad you like it," I smiled and turned to go get the rest of the muffins.

It was times like this that I lived for. Nothing made me happier than being able to make Sam smile. With all of the crap going on in the pack, it was getting harder to see. He wasn't letting it get to him or anything, though I would certainly understand if the job of pack leader _did _stress him out, but he was just so busy... I grabbed the hot muffin tray, forgetting to put on my oven mitts. I yelped, dropping the tray on the floor.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked frantically, dropping the rest of his muffin on the table and rushing to my side. He grabbed my wrists gently but firmly and examined my hands. A red stripe was already visible.

"Sam..." I groaned, "My muffins are ruined."

He looked at me for a moment before laughing. "You just burned your hands and you're worrying about some muffins?" he turned my hands over in his and brought them together. He brought them to his mouth and kissed my knuckles. "Why don't you take a break from cooking for a while. You work too much as it is." Without waiting for a response, he picked me up in his arms. He carried me into the living room and sat me down on the couch. "Are you hungry?"

"Why?" I asked. I was hungry. "Are you going to order something?"

He chuckled. "Nah. I just thought that I'd cook for you."

My eyes widened. Sam was a _god_at the grill, but when it came to cooking... not so much. "Why?"

He pouted. "Am I that bad?" He pretended to be offended, but I knew he was joking. "You're right. I'd say that after seeing the way my boys eat, that you have a harder job than I do." He leaned in and kissed me on the forehead.

I laughed. "There's some meatballs in the fridge underneath a gallon sized bag of ginger paste."

He raised an eyebrow at the ginger paste.

"When you have boys parading though your kitchen all day with appetites like theirs, you've gotta learn to hide food."

He shrugged and gave me an accepting grin. He knew I was right. He left to heat up the meatballs for me while I sat and watched MTV. They were playing some music videos that were nominated for the Video Music Awards. I was watching a video that had been nominated for Best Choreography. The nomination rather confused me, as the video didn't exactly seem to _have_ choreography.

"What the fuck?" I heard a female voice complain, "How did that get nominated for best choreography? That fat bitch never got up from that damn chair!"

I sat up and looked to see Leah sitting with her arms crossed in one of our loungers. "Leah!" I complained, "What's your problem?"

She rolled her eyes. "I just don't get how that talentless slut Adele can get nom-"

I laughed. Leah's bad attitude seemed to be all that people noticed. Her attitude helped to mask how thick her skull was. "No, not that. Your language would have you grandma turning in her grave! You know Sam doesn't like that," I smirked at her teasingly.

He pursed her lips. She was obviously not in the best of moods.

I shot her a smile. "Does Adele's laziness and lack of talent annoy you that much?"

She chuckled at my remarks. Leah was _not_ an Adele fan by any means, and she made sure that we all knew it. "No, it's not that tasteless whore," she sighed, "It's Seth."

"Oh." Seth had been acting strangely since this whole imprinting business began. "He still acting cranky?"

She nodded. "That's my job." Her words were joking, but had nothing behind them. They felt empty.

"Say... How long have you been there?"

"I don't know. About..." she trailed as she squinted to see the small digital clock that sat on top of our television. "Maybe an hour or so."

I didn't notice others in my house like I did when the boys (and Leah) first started phasing, but I had grown so accustomed to them parading in and out at random that I sort of got used to it. They were usually eating all of my food in the kitchen or back here in the living room, piled around the television. The television was probably one of the most expensive items in our home, as the boys gathered around it constantly. They all pitched in some money to buy a big one so that they could sit comfortably and all watch it together. Our old television was too small.

"Well I hate to kick you out," I said, "But you should probably check on him."

So looked at me curiously. "Why?"

"Leah, love makes you do crazy things."

She looked down quickly. She obviously still thought about Sam. I always felt guilty about the whole ordeal, even though Sam frequently told me that it wasn't my fault. "Leah, I didn't mean-" I began to apologize.

She stood up. "You're right, I should go." She bit her lip and quickly made her way into the kitchen, the only way to the front door front the living room.

"Leah-" I began, but was cut off by the sound of the screen door slamming. She hadn't slammed it herself. It closed on it's own and always made a loud noise if you let go of the handle when it was too far open. Sam used to yell after the boys to close it more gently, but eventually gave up.

I heard a whistle come from the kitchen before I saw Sam poke his head into the living room. "What did you say to her?"

I chewed my bottom lip. "That love makes you do crazy things..."

His eyes went wide and he started laughing.

"It's not funny!" I frowned, "She was starting to joke with me and open up and I ruined it..."

He rose an eyebrow as he choked out his laughter. "Now I know you're lying."

I stuck my tongue out at him. "Why's that?"

"Because Leah never jokes with anybody!" he chuckled, "And no offense, but I somehow doubt that she'd start with you." He smiled jokingly, which was him way of making sure that I didn't get offended.

"But she did!" I pouted, "You should have heard her. That girl's vocabulary would have our elders in tears!"

He laughed at that. "Okay, that _does_ sound like her. I'll give you that much. What was she saying?"

"She was complaining about Adele's nomination for best choreography in the Video Music Awards."

"Well, I can't say I disagree..." He smiled, "But then again, I've never watched that _Rolling In The Deep_ video all the way through. Does she ever get up out of that chair?"

I shook my head. "Nope. That's why I'm not voting for her."

He rolled his eyes jokingly. "Don't tell me..."

"Yes, Sam. I'm voting for Gaga."

He shook his head and chuckled, "I swear, I'll never get your obsession with that wacky chick... But enough of that. What else did she have to say?"

I sighed, recalling how she had opened up to me about her feelings. I knew that she rarely did that to _anybody_, and was surprised that she opened up to me of all people. She knew that Sam's imprint wasn't my fault and did her her best not to hate me, but it was something that she seemed to have no control over. I knew she it would be a very long time before she ever opened up again, if ever. "Seth."

He sighed softly through his nose. Seth had become something of a touchy subject. "what about him?"

"I'm not sure. I told her that she shouldn't leave him alone. She asked why and... well you know what happened."

There was a pause. "Okay. Well let's forget about it, okay?"

"Okay," I smiled at him. "Now get over here."

He laughed softly and joined me on the couch. He put on hand on my knee and wrapped the other around the back of my neck. He drew me in for a gentle kiss. The kiss quickly grew passionate and urgent. He tangled his legs with mine and deepened the kiss. My heart began pumping furiously as his warm fingers began to toy with the straps of my white sundress.

I heard a _ding_ come from the kitchen.

He groaned, and eventually let out a disappointed sigh. "Dinner's ready." He got off of me and stood in an awkward position to try to hide his hardness from me. It was _way_ too obvious.

"Sam," I laughed, "Why do you always try to hide your stiffies from me? It's not like I haven't seen it before or anything."

He made no response as his cheeks lit up a flushed, scarlet color. It always made me giggle on the inside knowing that I had this kind of effect on such a serious, stern man.

"Okay, okay. I can take care of _that_ later," I teased, "Let's eat."

* * *

><p><strong>TEASE! You were so close to a lemon! Oh well. It wouldn't have been Jakeward, so who really cares. Hope you don't because, I'm not so sure if they will have time to finish it off later. I guess you'll just have to keep reading and find out! I promise that you won't have to wait so long for the next update.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Taylor: Leave a review! It makes updates come faster!<strong>

**Me: -slaps Taylor jokingly- Knock it off, Jake!**

**Jacob: Oh, fine...**

**Me: But he has a point! When you review it reminds me why I write. So review! It doesn't even have to be that long.**

**Jacob: Yeah! And don't forget to put this story/author on alert so that you know when the next chapter is posted!**

**Me: And if you love me _a lot_, then feel free to favorite me!**

**Jacob: Or just the story.**

**Me: And favorite/alert WickedSlashAngel. She has 4 completed stories, 3 of which are Jakeward!**

**Jacob: And don't forget to check out her two in-progress stories! Put them on alert! She updates weekly on Wednesdays and Saturdays!**

* * *

><p><strong>So basically, review and then check out WickedSlashAngel! Yeah!<strong>


	19. Edsexual

**Okay, so this is my second attempt at chapter 19. The first one was a lemon that I put up because people seemed to want it, but it was very premature and didn't fit into the story at all. I'm not very confident in writing them, but I will try to learn. I hope you enjoy version 2 of chapter 19!**

* * *

><p><strong>Jacob: You are all formal invited to the wedding of Judas and JacobTaylor!**

**Me: Yeah! You'd better show up!**

**Jacob: Someone bring me Ruben as a wedding present!**

**Me: Jacob!**

**Jacob: What?**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19: Edsexual<strong>

**-Emily's POV-**

I walked into the kitchen to find one of the smalls tables set with two plates. We own multiple tables for all of the boys to sit and eat at once. We'd probably have invested in one big table to begin with, but in the beginning our original table was enough for the pack. However, people kept phasing one by one. Instead of constantly up-sizing our table each time a new member joined the pack, we resolved to get another small table for every couple of new members that joined. The new shifters showed no sign of stopping, so it was what worked. We had actually discussed knocking out the wall to the living room if we ended up needing more tables than we could fit in the kitchen.

I smiled at Sam as he pulled out my chair for me. He could be such a romantic if he wanted to be. I took my seat and watched as he sat across that table from me. He looked into my eyes seductively and then...

I began laughing as the atmosphere shifted suddenly. He tucked in, nearly inhaling the food on the plate in front of him.

He swallowed before talking. "What's so funny?" he asked with a smirk before shoving another meatball into his mouth. A noodle awkwardly trailed behind it as he sucked it in.

I was about to answer him when the screen door swung open. I looked to see Leah run into the house, her hair clinging to her face. It wasn't until now that I realized how hard it was raining outside. Her look was one of terror.

"Leah," I scooted my chair out and stood up. Sam mimicked me. "What's wrong?"

She paused for a second before she answered. "He's gone!"

* * *

><p><strong>-Jacob's POV-<strong>

I really had no idea how I ended up here. I mean I get that the whole anti-vampire grudge that we've had has been stupid and pointless, but still. I spent so long trying to win Bella over, but I end up with her boyfriend? How does that work? I never really though of myself as gay, but... no. That's not it. I don't really think about other guys. So does that make me... Edsexual?

"So I guess that makes me Jakosexual," came a smooth, velvety voice from behind me.

"Dammit, Edward!" I exclaimed in surprise, "More warning next time?"

He chuckled at me as he sat on his bed behind me. His knees were propped up on either side of me as we sat in the center on his rather large bed. How they managed to get the damn thing through the door was beyond me.

"We took the window out and Emmett threw it up from the lawn. Jasper and Alice caught it and set it up," he explained as he folded his arms around my chest, pulling my back into him.

"You serious?" I replied as I turned my head so that he could see the look on my face.

"As a heart attack."

I Rolled my eyes at his corny joke. "You're such a freak."

He laughed. "It was probably about time that the window got replaced anyways. I was beginning to grow tired of seeing the same pane of glass everyday."

I laughed at him. "What's the difference? This one's just as clear as the other one was."

"But when you're a vampire, you can see all of the runs and little bubbles. Also, light passes through each pane differently. It's just not noticeable from a human's stand point."

"Oh," I said as I began to relax in his arms. I tried to see what he was talking about, but failed. "You're still a freak though."

He chuckled as he laid a few kisses on my neck. "But am I _your_freak?"

I turned and gave him a quick kiss. "Of course," I responded before turning back to the window.

I opened my mouth to say something, but was forced to remain silent when the phone rang. He was downstairs answering it in just moments, leaving me alone. I sighed deeply and stood up, making my way down the stairs to ask who it was. By the time I made it to the bottom of the stairs, Edward threw me my shorts strap, which I use to time my shorts to my ankle so that I have clothes to change into when I phase back.

I raised an eyebrow at him with a _'what's this for?'_ look.

"That was Emily," his brow drew together, "Sam and Leah are already searching."

If I wasn't confused before, which I was, then I definitely was now. "Searching?"

"For Seth," he finished, "He's missing."

* * *

><p><strong>-Bree's POV-<strong>

I noted the sweet smell of the ocean air that filled this hole that I had scratched out of the side of a cliff. I remember when I was alive and starving, I would do chores on the docks in exchange for fish to eat. Back then, I couldn't stand that pungent stench of fish that hung over the ocean. Now, I enjoyed it. It smelled almost sweet. Maybe it was the scent of the blood that run through the creatures of the sea.

I almost thought that he would never find me. I told him exactly where to meet me, but I went to a great distance to never be discovered by anyone else. I made a mental note to dig a tunnel for him to get to from the surface. Maybe I'd even concrete it and reinforce it so that it doesn't collapse on him. That would suck.

I was about to give up when I heard a large splash. I looked out into the water to see a young boy emerge from the ocean and look around for the cliff. I lit a flare for him to see. He eventually made his way to the steps.

"You carved out steps?" he laughed, "A little over the top for a hole in a cliff, isn't it?"

"I was bored," I replied, shrugging.

Truth is, digging out little hideouts reminded me of the time I spent with Diego. I remembered spending time with him in an underwater tunnel that he had carved out to escape the sunlight. Ironically, that was the time that we had discovered that sunlight wasn't really dangerous. Since then, I had been carving out places such as this to pass the seemingly endless amount of time that I now had on my hands. I had grown quite good at it in my opinion. These little spaces had evolved from craters in the wall to geometrical, level room-like spaces.

"It looks really nice considering that you dug it out from the side of a cliff," she smiled, "There's a little hallway and everything."

"Maybe I'll even put a big door there so that I can keep furniture in here," I said motioning around the small room. "It'd look nice if I did it right."

"It's fine just the way it is," he complimented. "Bree?"

"Hm?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"You just did," I replied, sticking my tongue out at him.

He rolled his eyes and chuckled. "I'm serious though. Please?"

I sighed, caving in. "Sure. What is it?"

"The Cullens said that the Volturi took you..." his fingers began to toy with each other idly, "If it's true that you went with them, then why are you here?"

"What? Do you not want me here?"

His eyes widened and shot up to meet mine. "No, no! It's not like that. I j-just w-"

_'_I cut him off. "I can leave if you want me too. I can swim to Europe from here."

"No!" he protested. He seemed so sweet. I almost felt guilty for manipulating him. "Please stay here."

"It's not like anybody but you even wants me here," I huffed, "And sometimes I even doubt that _you_ really want me here."

He looked crushed. Now the guilt was _really _bugging me. I pushed the thoughts to the side as he began to speak. "How could you say that?" he croaked.

"Well you-"

"I _love_ you, Bree!" he cried.

I froze. He caught me way off guard. I had figured that he was crushing, but _love_? Damn. "Seth, I..." What else was I supposed to say? "I don't think that I feel the same way."

I expected him to look disappointed, but he threw me off by grabbing my hands. To be honest, I had completely forgotten what I had come there for.

"I'm sorry, Seth," This couldn't happen. I could _feel _something, but what I felt was unacceptable, "I think you should go."

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, Bree... you shady bitch! What's she doing? You may try to guess, but I doubt that you'll get it quite yet. If you do, you're one smart cookie, just please don't ruin it for everyone else. I know that this was a short chapter with a weird ending, but bear with me and you'll see where I'm going. Prepare yourselves for another diary chapter! Also, I will remove my email address from my profile thanks to one particularly spiteful person who has been sending disturbing emails. I think that I have been nice enough when it comes to hate mail. Not many people seem to get it, but I've had plenty since day one. Well I'm done with it. To all of you that have been sending me PMs and emails, fuck you. -awkwardly changes subject- I know that Bree's perspective is a bit confusing. That's the point. So bear with me for now on her. Okay?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Judas Black... I like it!<br>**

**Jacob: Get used to it, because it's your name now. :)**

**Me: -notices reader- Well this is awkward...**

**Jacob: I'll say.**

**Me: Well while you were too busy reading the story, you missed the wedding... :/**

**Jacob: But... you're _just_ in time for the honeymoon. Come on in, Ruben! D**

**Ruben: I come bearing gifts! -throws various sex toys into the air-**

**Me: .-.**

* * *

><p><strong>Since I hate to end on the negative note of, I want to give you guys a big piece of news (it's big to me at least, but then again, I have no life). With my new method of jumping around through different perspectives, I'm not sure that there will be any point to writing a sequel. I may write a shorter story to tell what happened to Bree from the time that she was picked up by the Volturi to the time that she first met Seth, but since I'm using her perspective writing a parallel story from her point of view would be redundant. I do, however, have a new story planned involving an OC. I have received that permission needed to write it (you'll see when I write it) and have already started. I will write that one when I get writer's block on this one. That way, I can set an upload schedule instead of just uploading when I finish typing each chapter. Now tell me if you liked this chapter more that the original chapter 19!<strong>


	20. End of the Line

Alright. So it's been pretty long since I've updated "Ours", my active story. It's also been over a year since I've updated "Equilibrium", my main story. The thing is that I'm really not into Twilight anymore. I've spent a lot of time reading other fanfiction to try to get back into it. I even read "The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner" as well as all of the Twilight graphic novels. Watching the newest movie, Breaking Dawn Part 1, made things worse with the deplorable acting. It wasn't just Miss Stewart this time either. Just like Kristen Stewart has trouble expressing emotion, Julia Jones (Leah) is so over the top. Her feelings of rejection are instantly fake looking to anyone who has ever been rejected or has ever had anything bad happen to them in their entire life.

What I'm trying to get at is that I'm done. Sorry, but I can't force myself to write for something that I don't like anymore. I could probably manage it, but that would be like being married to someone that you absolutely can't stand. To me, Twilight is that annoying ex. If anyone wants to adopt any of the stories and complete them, or even if you just want to preserve the completed stories that you liked, then let me know. I will check back at the end of the month. If a story has a request on it, I will give you permission to copy and paste the chapters into your own word processor. You already have my permission, but I don't want multiple people writing the same story. I do not have to original files anymore so it will be up to you to copy and paste the text.

I have a select few rules. You should mention in the author's note that the story was given to you by TributeTara. I only ask that you do this for the first chapter or the intro. Whatever comes first really. This next one isn't really a rule, but I want to say it anyways. You can change anything you want to fit your preference. Just mention in your intro with my name that you altered the story. For example, I never went back and fixed the Adele bashing I did when I was in one of my moods (sorry about that, by the way). If you are a fan or simply don't want that, change it. It's your story now, so do what you want. Whether you're changing something or writing more of the story, I only have one rule about what cannot be in the story. No bashing Lady Gaga.

If you are interested in adopting one or more of the stories, then just let me know somehow. You can take all of them if you really want to. It's a "first come, first serve" type of deal. I will wait until the end of the month before I delete them all. If nobody really sees this in time, that tells me that nobody is really interested enough to make this work. I hope to have some writers come forward and finish off these stories and/or display the completed ones. While I am not in love with Twilight anymore, I still put a lot of time into these stories and would hate to have it all go to waste. I'm truly sorry about this though. I promise to start writing something else in the future. I hope that you'll stick with me as a reader when I venture on past Twilight.

With Love,  
>TributeTara<p> 


End file.
